


My True Bond

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: As an Alpha Prime, Arthur Pendragon had decided he would wait until this 30th birthday to mate in the hope he would find his true bond before then. Even if many thought that didn't even exist. Going to a ball the 28 year old Arthur didn't realise that his life was to change forever. True love would not run smooth, would the couple be be able to have the happy life they both wanted?  The journey would be a hard one.
Relationships: Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish my other story but I have a major writers block. So I decided to start a new story in the hope it would help. In doing that I found this old story, the ending isn't quite right but it needs to be out there. Hope you enjoy.

Arthur Pendragon was an Alpha Prime of Camelot, the largest territory in Albion and had also inherited his position as President of the Excalibur Group of companies, when his father had died of a heart attack. Arthur was twenty at the time of his father’s death. He had grieved for his father, but Arthur had never been that close to Uther Pendragon. His father had been a hard man made bitter and twisted by his omega wife’s death in childbirth. Arthur and his half-sister were far closer as a result. Morgana was the child of Uther’s beta mistress and only acknowledged by Uther in the last couple of years when he wanted to use her as a bargaining chip, Uther had planned to marry her off to one of his business associates, against her will if necessary, but had died before he achieved his desire. After his death Arthur had been happy for his sister, an omega, to marry as she wanted. She soon married his best friend, Leon Knight, a well-known Alpha who worked for Arthur. As a result his sister was completely loyal and devoted to her brother. After inheriting his father’s business, worth in the region of three million, he had worked hard and with luck on his side, eight years later had a group of businesses worth billions. 

Arthur had everything he had ever wanted but for one thing, and that one thing was an omega of his own. He was twenty eight and determined to find his true match and had given himself until he was thirty before settling for less. It was clear with the lower numbers of omegas to alphas that not many actually had a true match waiting, but he had always felt there was one for him somewhere, and he had searched the world for her. 

It was the alpha omega ball that evening, considered the best place to meet the mate of choice, and this year being held in Camelot, as always he was attending. It was a huge social event that took place every three years in Albion for all unattached alphas and omegas to meet, with numbers of omegas so low it could now easily be held in one large building, although the alphas were far more numerous. 

Arthur’s group arrived in plenty of time, Arthur, as always, was very well dressed, and as a multi billionaire should be. His bespoke suit fitted like a glove, the red silk lining of his jacket exactly matching his tie. He stood out from the crowd and knew it. He was good looking and always at these events had many omega’s thrust in his direction by their family member. As the party got underway everyone mingled, all the omegas were chaperoned by their families, some of whom sat at the side of the room keeping an eye on their offspring, while others were with the omegas themselves. It was customary for the alphas to ask permission before approaching the omegas for anything but the briefest of chats. The minute Arthur went into the main room he sniffed the air it took him several moments to realise that it was THE scent he had been waiting for, His true match was somewhere in the room. It didn’t take long for Arthur to find that one particular omega. Not approaching immediately he watched from a distance, taking in the slender form and dark hair. His eyes darkened with interest and his breath quickened.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin’s POV  
Merlin got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. Once again hating what he saw. Merlin’s early years had been fun, his mother was a housekeeper to Will’s mum. Both had lost their fathers and had a bond even though Will was four years older than Merlin. When Merlin started school Will had looked after him. It wasn’t until Merlin was eight that he realised he was different. The teacher had explained to the children about Alpha’s, Omega’s and Beta’s. He had always known he was an omega but hadn’t realised the significance. The teacher an Alpha himself explained that Alpha’s and Omega’s were rarer than Betas with Omegas being the rarest. It was then that he found out that as a male omega he was the rarest of them all as most omegas were girls. From then on he got teased mercilessly, he went home from school that day crying that he was a freak. The teasing continued throughout his school years. Will protected him as much as he could, but there was only so much he could do. Especially as from then on he was made to use both the girl’s toilets and changing rooms. It was felt it would be inappropriate for him to be with Alpha boys. 

As he looked in the mirror he saw what he thought of as a scrawny body all arms and legs, but to him the worse of all was his large ears. He hated what he saw. He so wanted to be like other boys, with muscles and stronger. When he reached sixteen he had been visited by the Head Omega of Camelot territory and she had sat down with him and explained more about omegas and their relationships with alphas. With a beta mother it was the first time anyone had been able to really help him. Morgana La Fey was the omega of Leon Knight the Vice President of Excalibur. Merlin found her scary but informative. It was her who was responsible for his present predicament. He was supposed to be getting ready to go to the Omega Ball. The yearly event to help omegas find their partners. When Morgana had first suggested it Merlin had been hesitant but the head omega had explained that since numbers were dwindling it made it hard to find a partner and the ball allowed the omegas to meet lots of alphas and increase the chances of a good match. It had taken much persuasion of both Morgana and Will before Merlin had agreed. Hunith was not easily persuaded either. But after weeks of talking Hunith finally agreed as long as William went as Merlin’s chaperone. Hunith did not wish to go thinking it might hamper Merlin’s chances as she was a beta. So now he was standing staring at himself instead of putting on the blue tuxedo lying on his bed. Merlin was having a serious meltdown, he was only seventeen, too young to settle down. Why, oh, why wasn’t he a beta like his mother? What if none of the alphas liked him? What if he didn’t like any of them? 

There was a knock on his door and Will came bursting in, he was already in his black tuxedo. “Come on Merl, get your ass in gear.” Then he looked at his almost brothers face and walked forward and hugged the raven haired omega. “You will knock um dead Merl, They will be fighting over you.”

Merlin looked at his friend and wished not for the first time that there was something more than friendship between them, he knew he could have coped with Will as his alpha. He loved him like a brother though so it wasn’t meant to be.

“Why can’t I wait, it’s not fair you don’t have to find someone until you’re older why do I have to?” Merlin grouched. 

“Merlin you know why, because you will start having your heats soon!” Will told his friend and not for the first time. “Look you don’t have to decide tonight! The idea is to meet people and then over the next year find out if you like any of them enough to mate. Look I won’t let anyone bully you, I don’t care who they are. Now get dressed!” Will rolled his eyes “Or do I have to get your mum to help you?”

“Don’t you dare!” Merlin shouted picking up his shirt.

Once he was dressed he walked downstairs and handed his mother is bow tie “I can’t do this stupid thing.”

Hunith smiled at her son and took the bow tie and put it round his neck “You look so handsome Cariad.” she kissed his cheek a tear in her eye “It doesn’t seem seventeen years ago that you came into my life and now look at you”

Will snorted in the background “Don’t make him cry!”

Hunith cuffed Will round the ear “I will if I want to.” She looked at Will in his tuxedo “My two boys both handsome, I want a photos of you looking smart.”

“Anyone would think you have ever seen us tidy before!” Merlin told his mother.

She grinned “Well it is a rare thing you have to agree” Looking at Will she added “You look after him mind, no spending your time with the other omegas.”

“I have no intention of getting caught just yet!” Will retorted “Don’t worry I will make sure Merl is safe.”

“I can look after myself” Merlin protested 

“Merlin! There will be a room full of Alphas, something you’re not used to, and they won’t be like Will, with all those pheromones in one place it will be hard, you know what Morgana said. Some might try to force you to submit to them, not sexually but to prove they can. Don’t leave Wills side and keep that mouth of yours in check, I’m not sure whether any alpha will appreciate your cheek” 

“Then they won’t want me then! And I can stay unattached” Merlin said sulkily “Maybe just take suppressants.”  
With a last kiss Hunith watched Merlin and Will get into the chauffer driven car Will had insisted on and drive off. When they reached the Ball Merlin kept close to Will, they had been right the small of so many alphas in one place was over powering. Up till now he had only come across a few and they had been bonded, either teachers or other adults all much older than him or young alphas immature young men, not single virile alphas looking for a mate.


	3. Chapter 3

With omega’s being very rare they had over the years become more desirable, and had gained more control over their lives, unlike in times gone by. Especially after Uther died and took his outdated views with him. Now the omegas choose, with their parents, their own mates, and it was no longer down to the alphas, nor were they treated as broodmares, although some alphas might still privately believe it. This was something Arthur fully respected, yet Arthur was determined to have his way, the omega would be his. The omega that had caught his eye, and more importantly his nose, was even rarer than normal, for it was a male omega. His status as an omega clearly shown by his suit. Omegas were not allowed to wear black suits to the balls, instead he wore a blue suit that even from this distance Arthur knew matched his eyes. Although Arthur had always favoured dark hair and a slim figure he had never thought his omega would be male.

“Just your preference, so unusual in an omega” his sister whispered, as she saw the direction of her brother gaze. She had been keeping an eye on her brother as she was very keen he should find someone to make him happy. She was, as senior omega for the territory, hosting the event.

Arthur glanced at his sister, as she knew all the local omegas and acted as an advisor to them. Morgana smirked “His name is Merlin Emrys, he has been escorted by William Davis a close childhood friend who considers the omega to be a brother. He is attracting a lot of interest already, it is his first ball.”

Arthur let out a low pitched growl “It that Valliant with him? He is far too old for the omega.”

“Merlin is seventeen, Valliant is looking for a new omega, as you know his first died tragically over a year ago” Morgana informed her brother noticing his keen interest “Perhaps Omega Merlin is looking for a sugar daddy!”

Arthur kept his eye on the omega but snarled at his sister “Valliant couldn’t care for his omega, I could look after him, and it’s not unusual for an alpha to be ten years older.” He snapped then looked at his sister “I can smell him from here, he’s the one!”

“Are you sure?” Morgana demanded, her eyes glistening with excitement, she had long since given up an Arthur finding a true mate. 

“His odour awakens something in me, it stirs my soul pulling me in” Arthur told her. “He is the one!”

“Then let’s get you introduced. Valliant won’t stand a chance.” Morgana said smiling. After all if Omega Merlin was her brother true mate the attraction and pull would be reciprocated and she wanted her brother happy.

Leon, who had been at his wife’s side touched her arm “Enough, let Arthur be”

But the blonde alpha didn’t care “Where are his parents?” demanded the alpha prime “I will do this right”

“His mother is not here, no father on the scene. The mother is a beta and prefers to keep away. That’s why William escorted him. Hunith Emrys mainly raised William when his father died and his own mother couldn’t cope.” Morgana explained.

Arthur’s arched his eyebrow, although Morgana’s mother had been a beta it was unusual for a beta woman to have either an alpha or omega child. So the fact that his mother was a beta did not deter Arthur. Leaving his sisters side he approached where the omega, and his chaperon were standing talking to Valliant, an alpha Arthur knew, but didn’t like. He had lost previous omega after an accident but it had left him a very wealthy man. His omega had been an heiress who had inherited all her parent’s wealth when they had died in a car accident a year before their daughter’s tragic death. Valliant now seemed very intent on attracting Omega Merlin’s interest. The omega was getting close to his birthday when he would be of age to mate, there were very strict rules on the protocols in courting an omega, and they were to be given plenty of time to make their selection, after all Alphas and omegas mated for life. Arthur had no intention of being beaten in this quest so approached the group. Looking at the omegas escort Arthur bowed his head.

“Alpha Davis I wondered in if you would please introduce me to the delightful omega that has so attracted my attention.” 

Valliant turned and saw Arthur “The omega is busy.” he snapped, not daring to be too rude to the alpha prime.

Arthur arched his eyebrow “I am sure the omega can speak for himself.” then smiling at Merlin he added “After all the object is to meet a selection suitable of Alphas, so a choice can be made. I think you will agree as an alpha prime I would be worthy of that consideration.” He held Merlin’s gaze and watched as a faint blush tinged the omegas prominent, but charming ears. 

Arthur bowed his head and reached and took the omegas hand “The most delicious omega in the room, I am honoured to meet you, my name is Arthur, Arthur Pendragon” his lifted Merlin hand to his lips and kissed the knuckle, taking a deep breath as he did so, he knew then he was not mistaken. This was the omega he had been looking for, and for so long. 

Merlin looked up, keeping his head tilted down as was customary but he couldn’t stop himself whispering to his chaperone “Conceited or what?” Merlin bit his tongue and hoped the Alpha hadn’t heard, he was doing his best to remember everything his mother had told him. He knew he was more spirited than most omegas and this would not be accepted by the alphas. As he looked at Arthur he felt a blush forming, the alpha was gorgeous, much nicer then Alpha Valliant who frightened Merlin for some reason, he felt he would be domineering and unkind. He knew all alphas were dominant but he hoped for someone who would love him and accept him for who he was. He also found the scent of the Alpha Prime intoxicating.

William stepped closer. He had taken a step back after Valliant had introduced himself, but stayed close, but with two alphas present he moved closer once more. “I am Omega Merlin’s foster brother, and I respectfully ask you both, not to crowd him.”

With that Morgana walked up, Leon having decided to head for the bar, “Hello Merlin, glad you could make it, your mother decided not to come?”

Merlin smiled at Morgana he had met her a few times and liked her, even if she was scary. “Mother doesn’t like big occasions and she thought it would be best if I came with an alpha.” he gave a cheeky grin to William “So I had to put up with Will. I didn’t realise there would be so many people here” Merlin said looking around “I don’t met many others like us normally.”

“That’s why we have the balls, so you don’t make any rash decisions.” Morgana smiled “You are attracting lots of admiring glances”

Merlin looked surprised “I am? Why?”

Morgana laughed “You are a very good looking omega.”

“That’s kind of you, but my ears are too big and I am to thin and clumsy” Merlin retorted.

Arthur looked at Omega Merlin in surprise “I don’t know who told you that, but you are beautiful.”

Merlin blushed furiously and looked at Arthur to see if he was joking “I’m not a girl!”

Arthur decided that his omega was perfect, he didn’t want a simpering fool but someone who would challenge him. Will looked at his friend and in a friendly but amused way said in a teasing but clearly fond way “You wouldn’t think there would be a call for such a lanky lump but he is attracting much interest” 

“Lean or slender not lanky” Arthur growled “Omega Merlin is clearly the best omega here.”

“And I was talking to him!” Valiant butted in plainly unset at how things were going.

Morgana smiled at the Alpha “Well Alpha Valliant you have had your chance, why don’t I introduce you to some of the other omegas? Omega Merlin will be here all evening and you will doubtless get another opportunity” Although she secretly doubted it, not if Merlin was her brothers true mate. Valliant was dragged away by a determined Morgana, even though he was not happy.

Arthur spent the next hour talking to Merlin, gently getting to know him, when all he really wanted to do was take him away alone and hold him in his arms and take in the enticing smell. He knew Merlin was feeling similar things as the omegas pupils were blown and Arthur could sense waves off confusion coming of the young omega. 

Will stayed close by, he could see the attraction between the two, but he would make sure nothing inappropriate happened. He knew of Arthur and was surprised at his interest. Personally he felt Arthur was too much of an upper class snob for Merlin and he had every intention of talking to Merlin later. But it was Merlin’s first ball so he allowed him some freedom. As the dancing started and after gaining a reluctant Will’s permission Arthur led Merlin to the dance floor. The omega was nervous, despite his mother’s best attempts he had not mastered dancing, he always felt too uncoordinated and as if he had too many limbs.

Arthur laughed at his protests “Just put your arms on my shoulders and follow me, this is a slow dance, no fancy moves” with that he drew Merlin in close against his chest so that the omegas head rested on his shoulder. As they danced Arthur lowered his head to breathe in the fragrance he had waited so long to smell. He knew he would have to take things easy, the omega was clearly still very inexperienced around alphas and naïve. He planned this to be gentle seduction process, allowing Merlin to be sure. He knew his friends would be shocked, he wasn’t known for his patience, but he wanted to protect Merlin at every stage. Twice Valiant tapped on Merlin’s shoulder and asked for the next dance and three other Alphas also requested dances but they were all turned down by the omega. It was clear to everyone that for Arthur and Merlin the evening had gone well. Merlin’s best omega friend Freya, had attracted the attention of one of Arthur’s friends. An alpha by the name of Elyan, who was Arthur’s lawyer. Arthur was pleased for his friend, one of the few not already mated with an omega. 

As the end of the evening approached William collected Merlin to accompany Merlin home. As they had their last dance Arthur slipped his silk tie, long since removed, into Merlin’s pocket for the omega to find later. Hopefully the scent of it would keep him in the omegas thoughts. Arthur watched unhappily as the omega left with his foster brother and into the waiting chauffeur driven car. But he wouldn’t and couldn’t interfere. William was a bit abrasive but seemed as good as kin and protective. Arthur was sure he would look after the younger man.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Merlin and William left fairly early, Arthur decided to leave just after, there was nothing to keep him there. Saying goodnight to Morgana he headed back to his home. As he walked to the car a large man got out and opened the door. Percy was one of Arthur’s alpha bodyguards and best friends, tonight he was driving for his boss. He smiled at Arthur approached “Lost your tie again boss? Gwaine will moan.”

Arthur smiled “Not lost, placed in a good home. Left it as a memento of a good evening.”

The big man rolled his eyes “I keep telling Gwaine to put his tracker somewhere else maybe your shoe”

Arthur chuckled “He’s a mother hen, anyway I suspect he has them everywhere, he would never have just one. If ever he puts audio in any I will fire him!” Gwaine was his other Alpha bodyguard and long-time friend, who had a love of electronics as well as guns. Both men had vast armed and unarmed combat skills and had been with him for a long time and although he had a wider team they tended to be close protection. A necessary evil of vast wealth. Although if he was honest with himself he would have just paid them to stay around if he thought they would. When that much money around is was great to know who your real friends were, and not just those who liked your for your money. He knew the trackers where in case he ever got kidnapped, but personally felt that highly unlikely.

Once home the blonde changed and then spent the next half an hour with his dress shirt to his nose. Inhaling the scent of the omega that had collected there as they danced. After waiting so long he had finally found him! He knew he still had to play the waiting game. The omega was several months off his first heat and although he hoped to have the omega living with him by then, if only in a platonic way, he still needed to court him. He cursed the fact that he hadn’t taken a photo with his phone, but he could get photos from his sister in the morning, she was sure to have taken some.

An hour after the men had left the venue Morgana had been informed by the police that the car Merlin had been traveling in had been found, the driver had been shot dead. There was no sign of either the alpha or omega. Immediately he was informed Arthur arranged for all available people to help the police in their search. Such an attack was rare and totally unacceptable and very worrying. With the shortage of omegas such kidnappings did sometimes occur and the omegas were rarely found, or if they were they were more frequently or not found dead, after being raped. Arthur, who drove back into town and headed straight to the crime scene. He, as Alpha Prime, was even more than the police, responsible for the omega protection in the area, and he would leave no stone unturned in the search. Even without his own interest in the omega Arthur would have been determined to find him before anything happened. His alphas where called in to aid the police search, Gwaine had a tracker with him that should trace the whereabouts of Merlin, thanks to Arthur’s tie. He and Percy and went with the police too follow the signal. They were both armed with guns as was permitted in such cases.

Merlin and William had been on their way home when the car they were travelling in was ambushed. The two men were pulled from the vehicle and transferred to a van, leaving the driver dead. A short drive later the two men were removed from the van and found themselves in an old warehouse. In the corner of the room was a large bed. It was clear to the captives what was going to happen. The alpha, although outnumbered and tied up, did his best to protect the omega. There were four against two and the four were armed and all masked. The leader sneered at the Alpha “You think you can do anything against us?”

The omega spoke first “Don’t hurt him, what do you want with us?” his voice shaky but he did not appeared cowed.

“Merlin keep behind me” William said sharply, very concerned for his foster brothers safety. He loved the slender omega like a brother and would die rather than see him hurt. At the same time he was trying to see how he could get Merlin away. 

One of the masked men moved closer to the omega “What do we want pretty boy? We want you, so let us have what we want and we leave your lover boy alive.” he was looking at Merlin in a way that made his skin crawl.

The third man spoke “You see we know we won’t have much chance of an omega, the wealthy ones always get you, and we have the right to at least fuck one once…….” he paused “You smell good. So let us do what we want and you can both live.”

The first one spoke to the terrified William “So lover boy, we’re going to sample the goods? If you’re lucky he’s all yours afterwards.” he pointed his gun at the alpha as he rubbed his crutch making it clear what he meant to do. It was also clear that all four men were all alpha’s and were aroused.

“Leave him alone” William tried to pull away from his captors, he didn’t care about himself he wanted to protect Merlin, he might be young but his alpha protective instincts were working overtime, for someone he considered family. 

“Don’t be a fool Will” Merlin pleaded to his friend then turning to their abductors he begged. “Please don’t hurt him” the omega appealed with their abductors, clearly getting distressed, but appearing far braver than the men were expecting from an omega.

The men surrounded the two captives and one of them grabbed at the omega. “Leave him alone! You have no right to force him you fuckers” William shouted

He was held and after a valiant struggle, and with much swearing, a gun was put too his head. The omega looked on with horror.

“Well do we kill him or let him watch?” the man sneered at the struggling omega “But we all want to knot you first.”

“You’ll kill him, he’s not in heat!” Will shouted.

The man that had so far been silent spoke as he held up a syringe “Not with this” a smirk evident in his voice “Forces a heat in a couple of minutes.”

“Please don’t kill him.” Merlin begged not wanting his alpha brother hurt.

The man holding the struggling omega looked at his comrades “Get on with it, I want him first, you can have what left” with that he removed the balaclava covering his face. Leaving Merlin quacking in fear, his instincts had been right at the ball, it was Valliant. “You should have accepted me instead of fawning over Pendragon you bitch.”

The omega struggled as Valliant, syringe in hand, got closer, but to no avail as the needle pierced his skin. “You bastard let him go” Will shouted in desperation.

“Shut him up” was snarled and there was a muffled thud as a bullet entered his brain, Will fell, dead before he hit the ground.

The omega stiffened in shock “Why? You didn’t have to kill him” his voice became slurred as the drug took hold.

The four men immediately sniffed the air as the omega’s body began to go into a chemically forced heat. It took seconds for them to become fully aroused and they exposed themselves each clearly wanting to be the first to sample the omega’s delights. Valliant snarled at them, “Get back he’s mine first, you can have what’s left.”

Then he picked up the writhing omega and threw him onto the bed. Roughly stripping the slender omega, who struggled the best he could as his body began to feel the effects of the drugs, he felt the warmth flood through him as his hormones prepared him for mating, not the slow build up he had been told to expect in a normal heat, but like a torrent overtaking his every thought. The alphas hands were all over him and touching him in places no one but his mother had ever even seen before. He felt his skin tear and fingers digging into his flesh. As Merlin collapsed he was forced onto this back as the dominant alpha started to bite and scratch him forcing his legs apart to get at his wet heat. He knew what was happening but couldn’t stop it. As the others continued to watch, they exposed themselves and pumped at their members at the excitement of what they were seeing. The leader removed his trousers and climbed onto the bed as his friends egged him on. He whispered something into Merlin’s ear and the omega screamed whether from terror or from the drugs no one cared.


	5. Chapter 5

They were so lost in the excitement, not wanting to miss out and all wanting to be next that no one was keeping watch. Then they heard the doors being flung open, and armed police entered the building. Three shots rang out and the watching men fell dead, each with bullet hole in the head. No one was willing to take chances with aroused alphas. Valliant stopped in his attempt to rape Merlin, pulled the omega up and held his victim up as a shield in front of him.

“What are you doing? The bitch came with us willingly, he wanted knotting.” he demanded, but at the same time he made sure he was covered by the limp omega’s body. The drugs in the omegas system having taken full effect he knew nothing more other than the heat spreading through his body and the terror in his mind. 

“Put the omega down and step aside” one of the armed police told him “You will have chance to put your case.”

“Like hell I will, try anything and I’ll snap his neck” grabbing Merlin by the throat he reached for the gun on the bed, not seeing the two men to one side. As his right arm went out there were two further shots the first bullet finding its target in the now exposed left elbow, the second in the right shoulder as the alpha jerked back. At the same time a figure shot forward and punching the alpha who let go of Merlin, then two strong arms scooped up and carried away the abused omega. The rescue had been achieved, but too late to save the omega from assault or the kidnapped alpha’s life.

The police checked the fallen men and an ambulance was called for both the omega, and injured prisoner. The Alpha police left the building the odours of the heat clouding their judgement. The Alpha who had shot the injured prisoner walked forward he was clearly finding it hard not to kill the man as he lay bleeding. “You bastard! You best pray you die before our prime gets to you!” he then turned to the police man “Best not put that in the same ambulance, I’ll kill the bastard before I allow that!”

He spat on the man then he moved over to the larger alpha “How is he Perc?”

The large man looked up his face shocked and dismayed he shook his head “Don’t look good Gwaine” he had covered the slim body with his own shirt to give modesty.

The omega was still whimpering from the drugs running through him but appeared almost unconscious. As Gwaine checked on William the policeman with him shook his head “He’s dead. You boys should get out and wait with our alphas.”

“We’d no more touch him than if he was our brother, we’re both in bonds and the Omega is very special to someone close to us.” Gwaine explained “We will not touch him.”

“I thought you couldn’t control it” the beta said puzzled

“We can in this case, have you seen the poor sod? Alphas aren’t animals! If he was aware we would leave for his sake not ours, No we stay and protect him with our lives.” Gwaine was stretching the truth somewhat, both he and Percy were feeling the pull of the omega’s heat, but as he said they could resist it better because they were already in stable bonds, but most of all because they knew Merlin was their friend’s true mate. Merlin was also in such a poor way they would never touch him and the chemically induced heat was less of an effect on them. It had after all been designed to affect the omega. When the first ambulance arrived the two alphas insisted on going with the omega for protection.

Arthur hurried to the hospital as soon as he was informed the men had been found and ambulances were on their way. The Police had refused to let him go with the group saying he would be a liability in his present state. Although everything in his alpha nature screamed at him to ignore them and go, he had controlled himself knowing they were right. His frustration was building as no one would or could give him more details. By now Morgana had arrived and was with him. As the cities senior omega and she might be needed to comfort the kidnapped omega. Morgana looked shocked, although omegas were rare it was even rarer for them to be assaulted, such was the high esteem they were held in. The penalty for such an act was always death. No matter what strata of society an omega came from they were considered untouchable and treated with the greatest of respect at all times.

As they reached the hospital Arthur was met by Leon his second in command. 

“Sir the omega is alive but hurt” Leon said “Gwaine and Percy will report when you are ready. “The omega is now being cared for by beta doctors.” 

Arthur glared at Leon “Do we know who did this thing?”

“Not yet Sir, one is a prisoner, three are dead shot on scene” Leon looked upset “I am sorry the Alpha William is dead”

By now Arthur was in full alpha prime mode, anger rolling off of him in waves. He needed information, but he wasn’t allowed in to see his omega. No one dared to approach him until they had more details. 

Inside the hospital room a doctor was with the abused omega, Doctor Gaius Wilson was a beta and an expert in omega care. No Alpha would be allowed near the omega in his present state. The drugs had worn off and the omega was in a great deal of distress. His enforced heat had been reversed but the damage was done. Dr Wilson knew the omega well, he was his great uncle and loved the boy dearly. To see him in such a state was torture to him, but as the foremost expert in omega care alive he was determined to be involved in the treatment. Gaius had seen several omega rapes in his time, he was well into his sixties, and fully understood not only the physical trauma but the mental anguish his great nephew would have to cope with in the aftermath. He knew also Merlin would prefer to be cared for by someone he knew rather than a stranger. 

Gaius had Hunith, his niece and Merlin’s mother with him. She had refused to stay away when she heard her son had been rescued, and he would need his mother with him. Gaius had sat the distraught woman down, not only had her son been seriously assaulted she had lost William who she thought of as her son.

With sympathy Gaius pointed out “He will need you to support him both now and in the aftermath. I’m sorry Hunith but the assault was serious he has sustained some injuries, he certainly wasn’t knotted, that I do know and his neck gland hasn’t been pierced, but there is semen present, it was close. He may also have seen William killed”

Hunith looked at her son in growing horror, for Merlin to be kidnapped was bad enough, but to be treated so roughly and to see William killed….. All she wanted was for her son to be happy. Why had this happened? 

Once Merlin’s injuries were treated and he was sleeping off the drugs, Gaius left to speak to Arthur. Before he left he said to Hunith “The Prime Alpha needs to know what has happened, I understand he is Merlin’s true mate, if anyone can help Merlin get over this it will be him and his sister” he looked at his niece “I know you don’t like the Pendragons but I have known Arthur all his life, he is a good man, almost like a son to me. Please believe me when I say he is not his father. He is far more like his dead mother. Please allow me to tell him everything.”

Hunith glared at her Uncle “I knew it was bad news when Will texted me that Arthur Pendragon was interested in my son…….The Pendragons killed Balinor” she spat out “Left me without my husband and Merlin without his father”

Knowing the story behind his niece’s hatred he understood her anger. “Hunith my dear you have to let this go, Uther was responsible not Arthur. You need to think of your son and his needs now” He gave his niece a hug “Arthur is a far better man than his father ever was. Please Hunith I beg you, allow him and his sister to help Merlin get over this.” He paused “Shall I get Morgana to speak to you first?”  
Hunith nodded then whispered brokenly “Tell him what you need, but I don’t want to speak to him, not yet and maybe never.”  
Gaius patted Hunith as he went to the door “You will my dear, just give yourself chance.”


	6. Chapter 6

While Merlin was being treated Percy and Gwaine walked round the corner into the room where the siblings were waiting. Gwaine looked at Arthur and started to speak. He knew better than to answer anything but truthfully and with respect, the blonde may be his friend, but a Prime in protective mode was always dangerous “We tracked the car to an empty warehouse on Catharine Street. As the police broke into the front of the building. Three of the men were shot immediately. The fourth used the omega as a shield. I took him out as he tried to reach for his gun. He’s in custody. The Alpha was already dead when we got there. I am sorry Sire but Omega Merlin sustained injuries in the assault.”

An angry and concerned Arthur asked questions then they sat and waited. When Gaius went out and found Arthur and Morgana waiting, he took them into his office and made them, sit coming right to the point Gaius spoke. “You probably have no idea but when Merlin’s father died there were accusations that your father had been involved, they were discounted by the law, but Hunith Emrys was never given closure and she still blames you family for his death. So please take care when dealing with his mother.” He paused “Hunith has given me permission to talk to you.” he looked at Arthur “As yet Hunith doesn’t want to see you, however once I have told you what I need to, Morgana may go and see them both.” 

Arthur was clearly shocked by the news, he knew his father had a very colourful past and had known for several years that many of his operations had been border line illegal, but this was the first time he had come across a family directly involved. After all many of the stories had come from the man sitting before him. How he curse the chances that his father had been anywhere near the Emrys’s.

“Arthur as you know I have known your father for a great many years but what you may not have realised is that I am Hunith Emrys’s uncle” he looked at Arthur and added “Hunith is my dead sisters child.” 

Arthur pulled himself together “I would like to ask you about Merlin’s father at a later time but for now I must concentrate on Omega Merlin.”

Taking a deep breath Gaius continued his voice on breaking point “Merlin has been given a drug to bring on an enforced heat. I have now reversed it. Whilst he was under its influence he was assaulted, luckily no FULL penetration took place but he was sexually assaulted, in as much as it appears he was molested and stimulated internally, I believe fingers were used, the police will confirm with samples. He has injuries to the external genitalia as well as multiple scratches bites and bruising over most of his body. Also some of his muscle tissue has been stretched. It is my belief if the authorities had even been a few seconds later he would have been raped. Merlin was treated in a way no omega should be, especially a virgin. It will I suspect cause long term problems. Merlin is a sensitive boy, he would rather allow himself to be hurt than anyone else and I know he witnessed Will’s murder. They were childhood friends like brothers in fact.”

Arthur and Morgana could see the unshed tears in Gaius’s eyes, something they had never seen before in the older man, and they had known him personally for all their lives. He had been there family’s personal physician. Looking at Morgana Gaius continued “He will need your help to help him get over this.”

Then he looked at Arthur “I understand from Hunith that you expressed an interest in Merlin, as a mate?”  
Arthur nodded “I have, we spent most of the ball together he is my true mate Gaius, my other half.”  
Gaius closed his eyes and paused before continuing “Once Hunith has got over the initial shock I will talk to her. She is a very calm and reasonable woman, she will not blame you for the past. If you are still interested, and what you are saying is true, then I think that perhaps you might be part of his cure. He will need to feel protected and safe if he is to get over this. As an alpha prime you may be the best thing for him, but that will need to be his decision. He will need very careful handling if he is to reach his potential. But you will need to be very patient with him. I have known you both all your lives and I think you are a good match” he paused again “As an older man you might have the necessary patience, although I don’t think it will be easy. Merlin is somewhat………verbal for an omega. He won’t be pushed easily.”

Morgana snorted “And you think Arthur has patience?”

“I do Morgana, maybe not a few years ago, but since your brother has taken on the Prime role I have noticed a gentler side to him, when he needs it. At the same time he has a hard edge which will allow Merlin to feel protected and safe. But Arthur you will need to be careful Merlin is not a female Omega, he must be allowed to feel in control as well” Gaius gave a rueful grin “Merlin can be a handful, ask his mother. Now Morgana go in and speak to them both”

Once Morgana had left Gaius looked at Arthur “It won’t be easy, and that’s if we can convince Hunith, but you truly believe Merlin to be your true mate”  
“He is, I know it. Hunith seems a tough cookie” Arthur admitted  
“She is, she has needed to be, a beta woman with an omega son………and no father on the scene. Look I think you best hear the story. Balinor was a broker in the city, and making a mark for himself then one day he disappeared without any warning. Two days later your father announced Balinor had sold his business to him, for cash and he took it over. All the paperwork seemed in order. Balinor had been planning to marry the next month. Needless to say Hunith had no idea Balinor had even contemplated selling his life’s work. She went to the police but got no real help. A cursory search and investigation was made and the case closed. Hunith then found she was pregnant, she had already nothing other than the rented flat they were in, and Balinor had been sinking all his money into the business but planned to find them a house to start their married life.” Gaius paused before continuing. Arthur kept his peace. “Balinor’s body found after two months later in the river. But your father never admitted he had had him killed or even knew anything about it. But he must have, especially after taking over the business. But poor Hunith never had closure, that’s why she hates your family so much. She was unmarried, pregnant and alone. She approached your father for help, he laughed her out of the office. One of her neighbours had lost her husband in a car accident. She had a small child and needed help. Mrs Wilson was an omega and not used to making discussions, but she had a large house. Hunith became her housekeeper. In reality Hunith also became William’s mother. Mrs Davis was unable to cope. So much so that when she died when William was fourteen her sister asked Hunith to stay at the house and become William’s carer. No one in the family wanted an orphan to look after, William was known to be a bit of a handful.” The doctor leaned back in his chair and looked at Arthur.

The blonde was thoughtful, in the past Gaius had told Arthur much of his father’s life between losing his true mate and Arthur’s own teenage years. He knew his father had been involved in many shady dealings after losing the love of his life, until the law started to take a great deal of interest and he cleaned up his act. “Do you think he killed Balinor?”

“I don’t know and that’s the truth, I don’t suppose we can ever find out now” Gaius said truthfully.

Arthur stood up and paced before stopping at a window and looking out. Without turning he asked “Yet you stayed associated with a man who killed the partner of you niece………why?”

“I made a promise to your mother.” Gaius said honestly “Before she died Uther was a hard man but honest, she feared that without her balance he would change. She made me promise to stay as the family doctor and keep an eye on you, try to make sure you had moral guidance and love. You were nine when Balinor disappeared and there was Morgana to think of as well. I talked to Hunith and she agreed, that for your sake, I should honour that promise but not be involved in any other way with Uther, so that’s what I did.” The old man looked at Arthur “After that episode things came to a head. Several of the other top families had also become less than honest. The police were tightening up Sarrum and Olaf were both given life sentences. Your father decided that he had several million and to concentrate on more legal side of his business. So he could hand you a clean company. I’m not proud of myself. But it was a way of honouring your mother. I should have tried harder to stop what your father was becoming. For that I will carry the guilt till I die”

“I understand that. I will try to find out what happened, give her closure.” Arthur told his old friend.

Gaius nodded “Do that, but go home, you can’t see Merlin tonight, he is too traumatised and needs to rest.”

“I am leaving Gwaine here he won’t go in but I will feel better if someone is on guard, we think that was everyone but…” Arthur looked towards the door. 

“Morgana will be here all night, she is needed, and can you get Guinevere to come in the morning? She is a calm and sensible girl” Gaius asked the Prime


	7. Chapter 7

In the room Morgana sat with Hunith by the side of the omegas bedside. Merlin was restless but sedated. Hunith wouldn’t leave her son but Gaius had got her a comfortable chair. Morgana looked from mother to son “I am so sorry” she told the beta woman.

Hunith looked at Morgana on surprise “Why? It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t even your brothers. In fact as much as I hate to admit it your family got Merlin back in time. I understand it was only through your brother’s men that the police found Merlin when they did.”

“I am sorry you lost your husband, and that your son grew up without a father, that Uther ruined your lives” Morgana said bitterly. “If that hadn’t happen this would not have”

“Who knows what would have happened. You are not to blame for that, you to have not been treated fairly after all.” Hunith said kindly. After all everyone knew of Morgana’s circumstances.  
Morgana gave Hunith a rueful smile “You understand that but blame Arthur?”  
Hunith looked shocked and hurt but said nothing, instead she continued to run her hands through her son’s hair in a comforting gesture. 

“Arthur is not to blame for what his father did any more than I am” the green eyed omega paused before continuing “Arthur hated his father, Uther was harder on his son than anyone he never treated him like a son, more like a tool to be used. Arthur is a good man he has changed many things since Uther’s death. He has been a far better Prime than his father. Please do not force him out, he can help Merlin, better than anyone. I was with my brother when he saw Merlin at the ball, I have never seen a reaction like it. It made me believe in love at first sight, or maybe it’s a soul bond, but something happened.”

Hunith looked at her son with sadness “He didn’t deserve this, they hurt him so much, and why would anyone do something like that to another human being?”

Morgana couldn’t understand it either, but as an omega she had a better idea of the causes. “There are still alpha’s who believe they have the right, especially since omegas have become so rare. With so few to go round any alpha who cannot provide for an omega knows they are unlikely to be accepted by parents or the omega. After all omegas are natural mothers and want the best for any children they may have.” Morgana paused “I know that love does play a part, of course it does, but with how omegas are protected, parents make sure they meet those who can care for them best. I mean they aren’t like beta’s, mixing with lots of people and finding a partner that way” realising what she said and to whom Morgana flushed red “I didn’t mean that beta’s are less caring”

Hunith nodded “I know my dear, as a beta with an omega son I am well aware of the differences. I have never been able to let Merlin out like I would have a beta child. But at the same time I would have allowed Merlin his choice of partner. That’s why I was happy for him to attend tonight with William as escort, they had known each other so long they really were like brothers. Merlin will find it hard to cope without him. Even if they did get up to all sorts of mischief as children. I always knew I could rely on William to look after Merlin. And now he is dead……murdered!”

Morgana hugged Hunith “Arthur will have gone to see William’s family, I know they weren’t close but they will understand, no alpha could have let an omega be harmed without doing everything to protect them”

Merlin began to stir and the two women stopped their conversation to calm the omega once more. It would be a long night. Eventually Hunith fell asleep in the chair and Morgana continued to watch over Merlin, giving him comfort when needed, although he never completely woke. When next morning Merlin woke the two woman had a chat with the damaged omega. After that Morgana left the room to find her brother. Arthur had hardly slept there were so many issues to think about.  
As soon as he saw his sister he demanded “How is he?”

Morgana sat down and waited for her brother to do the same. “He feels guilty and blames himself! The first thing he said this morning was that he was sorry, that he was a bad omega!”  
Arthur looked astonished “Why? It wasn’t his doing, he is the victim here”  
“Arthur he was as good as raped, he feels dirty and unclean, and he watched his brother die. He also knows you are his true mate and feels he is no longer good enough for you, don’t expect him to be rational” Morgana snapped “Stop being a complete idiot!”  
Arthur’s expression morphed into one of anger as he listened to his sister, emitting a growl deep in his chest he demanded “I must see him, he needs to know I hold him no way to blame.”  
“You can’t Arthur not yet this must be handled carefully, come we are meeting his mother”

They met together in Gaius’s office. Hunith having decided she had no choice, if the blonde was indeed her son’s true mate she would have to face her past and accept it. They sat and talked everything through and after spending over an hour discussing all the issues Gaius summed up what they would do.

“We are decided then? Hunith and Morgana will support Merlin, I will ask a counsellor to see him about the personnel attack, and Will’s murder. Arthur you will provide something for Merlin that has a strong scent of you to see if it comforts him. Then we will ask the counsellor if he thinks you should meet, as you are his true mate I suspect he will agree. If this doesn’t happen it is highly unlikely that Merlin will ever be able to accept a mate. That would be a lonely life for an omega and make all his heats difficult to manage. You Arthur will also provide security at the hospital to make Merlin feel safer and also arrange somewhere for Hunith and Merlin to stay when they leave here. But not with you yet. I will contact Iseldir, and ask him to take the case, he is the best counsellor I know for such issues”

Arthur stood up and before he left said “I will drop something off within an hour.” With that he went, clearly unhappy at not seeing Merlin even if he did realise that any alpha, even him would be unwelcome to the traumatised omega. But leaving him was the hardest thing he thought he had ever had to do.

Turning Morgana spoke as she saw Hunith’s expression. “Arthur will be a good alpha for Merlin, as well as the fact that he was already very attracted to your son. Merlin is his soul match. He was deeply affected by meeting him.” she hesitated before continuing “Please Hunith I beg of you help me get Merlin to see Arthur. I would hate for any omega to have such a lonely life when he could have his prefect match.”

Hunith looked at her and sighed “I have no choice do I?”  
Gaius took her hand “You do Hunith, we can let Merlin be, and hope he recovers in the future, or you can ask a different alpha for help. Omegas are so rare an alpha will come forward.” 

“But…..” Hunith bit her lip and wrung her hands “That’s like selling him, like he’s a commodity. Why did he have to be born with this curse?”

Morgana looked very offended, even if she could see the older woman’s reasoning. “Being an omega is not a curse! It is an honour and to find a caring alpha is such a blessing. I spent a lot of my childhood wishing I had been born an alpha, but finding Leon has made me realise how wrong I was. Being an omega in a loving relationship is something I could not imagine, I am not seen as an underling, my alpha respects me and my views as well as giving me a beautiful son” she smirked slightly “Don’t tell Leon or Arthur but an omega is the power behind the throne and don’t let anyone tell you differently. The alphas may be strong and dominant but it’s the omegas that provide the brains of the pair. They also provide the balance after we all know what happened to Uther without an omega to guild him.”

Hunith was struggling to understand “I wanted my son to choose his partner, someone who would love him for all he is.”

“Then let me tell you he will have it with Arthur, my brother is already in love. I have never seen him so frustrated and angry as when Merlin was missing” Morgana told the beta “Now he sees that he can not only help Merlin but also gain the omega of his dreams…. And I’m sure Merlin will come to love Arthur, you could tell when they met that he felt the pull the same as Arthur.”

Gaius spoke once more “Hunith, Merlin is a stubborn and strong man, not like the normal omega I know, but for what it’s worth I have known Arthur all his life, he is like his mother in so many ways, Arthur and Merlin will work well together as a balance. They are like two sides of the same coin. I love him like a son and I would not suggest this if I didn’t think it was the right thing to do”

With nothing more to discuss the women went back in the room and found Merlin awake, more aware and clearly very upset. Hunith reassured her son that he was safe, and comforted him as he remembered Wills death. When he wanted to know what was to happen next Hunith told him that the men who had done this were dead or in police custody. She and Morgana then explained to her son that Gaius and Morgana both suggested that he should be under the protection of the Alpha Prime that he had met the night before. She smiled “I know you were getting on very well with him”

“What does that mean?.... protection” the omega asked his mother “I don’t want an alpha near me please…. I am scared and I am no good for the Alpha Prime I don’t want his pity.” 

“Merlin you have been through a horrid experience. You need an alpha to protect you, to love you. Gaius has explained if you don’t have one now you might never be able a accept one. I don’t want you to have a lonely life, you won’t have to do anything yet and I will never force you. Arthur Pendragon is a friend of Gaius’s, like a son to him. They have convinced me he will be good to you. He can help you to get over your ordeal.” Hunith hesitated “He believes you are his true mate”

Merlin looked horrified “I can’t..” he cried softly “Please mum don’t let him near me. I am not good enough”  
Morgana took over, she had a silk handkerchief of Arthur’s that he had scent marked with his neck glands and had just delivered. It was in a sealed bag. “My brother was very much taken with you Merlin he really wants to be with you, but he understands after what happened you might not want that. He asked me to say he wants no harm or distress to occur, and he would much rather step aside than have that happen” she took out the silk “Take this Merlin, see if it helps comfort you, and know you are in the Alpha Primes heart and soul. Whatever you want is yours just ask”

She held out the red silk and after allowing the smell to waft near the male omega she placed it near his hand. She could see Merlin’s nose twitch as the scent hit him but he closed his eyes “Need sleep” he mumbled.

The two women left him, Hunith kissing his cheek gently “Call if you need me son”


	8. Chapter 8

In his office Gaius watched the scene from a camera in the room. It was on as he wanted to keep an eye on the omega when he was alone, in case the boy became overcome with emotion or guilt. It was not unknown for distressed omegas to try to take their own lives after such an attack. . There was no sound recording so he had heard nothing that had been said. But as the young omega was left alone Gaius noticed Merlin open his eyes and carefully pick up the silk and sniff it. It took a time but eventually Merlin held it close to his face and inhaled deeply. Wrapping it loosely round his neck he closed his eyes once more but seemed much more relaxed. 

When Merlin smelt the alpha on the silk he had the same feeling of home he had sensed the night before at the ball. It was alpha but in no way threatening.

Iseldir saw Merlin that morning and spent several hours talking to him, afterwards he agreed with Gaius’s assessment and that Arthur should see Merlin as soon as possible. The one good thing about the relationship between Alphas and Omegas was that if a true mate was found this could override any fear as the omega would be calmed by the matching alpha, where no other alpha would be accepted as they would bring memories flooding back and the fear would be too great. 

On his return that afternoon Arthur went to speak to Hunith alone, at her request. He and wondered what Hunith Emrys was going to say and whether Merlin would agree to seeing him again. He didn’t have to wait long as within moments the door opened. Hunith looked tired and was clearly still suffering the effects of the day before. Arthur stood and offered the seat he had been sitting in, it was the most comfortable in the room. She took it with a hesitant smile.

Not waiting Hunith spoke immediately “Thank you for seeing me, thank you also for your help in finding my son yesterday”

“I was glad to help my lady, I just wish we could have found him quicker, or stopped it all together.” Arthur had little sleep himself feeling guilty about what had happened.

“Its Hunith or Ms Emrys I have no title. You did what you needed to” Hunith interrupted “I have spoken to your sister she assures me you are a good man, she also tells me, as does my uncle, that Merlin will need your help to recover and that you believe him to be your true mate. So I have talked to my son and asked him to see to you, to accept you. He is understandably worried ….. His experience with alphas has not been good lately.” Hunith hesitated. “You will be gentle with him?”

Arthur nodded “Have no fear I will be gentle with your son, his happiness means more than I can explain. As I said in the meeting I would like to take him back to my house eventually, when he is ready. You are welcome as well. I have a house in the grounds you can both use for as long as you need it, He will be safe there, and the security is high. Gaius agrees and will be still in charge of your sons care. Only the press have become aware and I want Merlin to be kept away from them. I will see your son first, nothing will be done without his permission.” He looked at Hunith before adding “I would like to protect your son for the rest of his life. As you know I have already asked you for permission to get to know him. I believe it would be best if you permitted this as soon as possible. Omega Merlin will need to feel safe if he is to recover and I can give him that. No one will touch him if he is my mate.” He held his hand up “I do realise he needs to recover, and he is not yet of age, but I ask you to consider it. His assault will be kept out of the public domain as much as I am able, I do not wish him to be distressed more than is necessary. As to you being a Lady, from my investigations Balinor was an Alpha Prime, which gives you the status of a lady. But if you prefer I will call you Hunith. ” Arthur stood and opened the door and held it for Hunith. 

She looked at the alpha “You still want him? With what has happened.”  
“Of course, nothing has changed, what happened was not his fault and I want Merlin to recover as soon as he can and settle down, I can give him that safety and security. I would consider it an honour to have Merlin as my omega”

With that Arthur looked at Gaius who was waiting and said “I have spent the night meditating, I will only give off positive pheromones for the omega. I can mask my anger. Will he see me?” 

Gaius snorted “I expect nothing less Arthur. You have never failed in your duty as a Prime, and I wouldn’t expect you to now after all this time. And yes but take it very slowly my boy.”

As beta’s neither Gaius nor Hunith could sense it, but Arthur was indeed pumping out pheromones that would reassure the traumatised omega. Morgana looked up and smiled as her brother entered the room. As an Omega she could easily pick up on her brother’s scent, and she approved. Merlin was propped up with pillows in the bed he looked up, with one eye swollen and he could hardly see out of it, the other showed his distress as the large alpha walked into the room. Arthur was shocked by just how battered the young omega was but hid that from his face, he did give a pleased smile at seeing a red silk handkerchief tied loosely round the omegas neck. Cleary he was getting comfort from the closeness. 

Merlin shrank back in fear holding onto Morgana’s hand. Arthur stopped where he was and very gently spoke.

“Hello Merlin, remember me? Arthur, I will not hurt you and promise to protect you from any further harm.” With that he sat on a chair just out of reach of the bed so he was at eye level with the omega. “I wanted to see you to see if I could help you in anyway”

Merlin gave a slight nod of his head and a small whimper. It was clear he was far from happy, although it was also clear he remembered Arthur as he fingered the material round his neck. Arthur allowed more pheromones to reach the omega and could see him relax slightly. “What happened to you should never have occurred and I am sorry. They cannot hurt anyone else.” He paused to let Merlin take in what he had said.

The omega had tears in his eyes and in a very shaky voice said “Will is dead! They murdered him, they killed my brother!”

Hunith slipped in at her son’s side “Merlin, William was protecting you”  
“He’s dead, because of me!” Merlin told her “It’s my fault”  
“No Merlin, it was not your fault, none of this was your fault” Arthur reassured the omega gently. “William was a very brave Alpha, he will be honoured as such. He tried to protect you against superior numbers, as was his duty and destiny. He has been avenged and his family are proud of him, as are all alphas everywhere, I know he would have wanted to be saved even if it cost his own death. He did not die in vain.”

Morgana squeezed Merlin’s hand “Arthur is right Merlin, it is hard to lose your brother but he did what he had to and we can all be proud of him”

“I would rather he be alive!” Merlin muttered.  
“He knew what he was doing Merlin, he wouldn’t have wanted it differently, you know he would want you safe” Hunith told her son.

“He gave us time to find you and his life was not lost in vain” Arthur said once more. Merlin was clearly distressed so Arthur left the omega promising to come back daily adding “If you need anything then I can be called. Anything at all”

For the following week at least twice a day Arthur spent time with Merlin, always with someone else present. Gradually the omega became more settled in his company. Arthur was well aware that the omega would be very wary around alphas for some considerable time, but the fact that they were true mates helped the traumatised omega to accept Arthur being in the room. Each time Arthur sat closer to the bed as Merlin accepted it. The fact that each day the alpha prime renewed his scent mark on the silk neckerchief also helped calm the omega. On the seventh day when he was visiting Arthur raised the subject of Merlin’s discharge,

“Merlin, Gaius has said when you can leave hospital, he will carry on looking after you. But it would be best if you went to a place of safety. The men are dead or in police custody but the press might bother you. So I would like for you and our mother to come to my estate, I have a house you can use there. Morgana lives on the estate as well. Then you can rest and get better without any worry” he looked at Merlin “You have my word you will not be bothered.”

Arthur moved his hand slowly forward and touched Merlin’s arm, it was the first time since the incident that Arthur had done so. “You will be safe, my alphas will guard you, and they are all with mates. My beta housekeeper is known to you, Guinevere De Lac, her beta husband is also on my staff. None of the alphas will come near you without your permission.”

Arthur looked at Morgana and Hunith it was clear he wanted to be alone with the omega. 

Hunith looked at her son. “Remember what we talked about, we will leave you now with Arthur” she carefully extracted her hand from her sons and Morgana, who had entered with her brother did the same. Hunith looked at Arthur a tear in her eye. “Look after him” she warned as Morgana led her from the room.

Arthur waited until the woman were gone and the door was shut then he looked at the now panicking omega, he could feel the waves of fear as the omega realised he was alone with an alpha. Arthur knelt at the side of the bed and looked Merlin in the eye, making sure his pheromones were at full flow. Then in a gentle voice he took one of Merlin’s hands and held it rubbing circles on Merlin’s inner wrist with his thumb. “I won’t hurt you Merlin, I will never hurt you. Be calm….shush…..shush….” He waited for Merlin to settle a bit before speaking again. “I know your mother has spoken to you, I also know that before this we were becoming friends even though we had only known each other for hours. This hasn’t changed anything my omega, you are my true mate and we can work together to get over this, it will take time, but we have all the time in the world now I have found you. If you decide in the end you cannot be my mate I will be very unhappy but accept it. I will always make sure you are cared for, both you and your mother. I give you all my love and will look after you and care for you always” 

The omega had his head bowed he looked up through his fringe and eyelashes at the alpha It made the Arthur catch his breath. “Don’t want Will to be gone” he whispered.

Arthur knew the boy in front of him was pure, he knew that no matter how close they had been William had never been Merlin’s alpha but he had been family, or as good as, so he was not jealous by the emotion Merlin was showing for the dead man.

“I am sorry you lost William, he was a good man, but he would have wanted you to be happy. For that to happen you need help, Gaius has told you I know that the sooner this happens the better, especially due to your enforced heat.” Arthur paused before continuing when he saw Merlin blush at the mention of such a thing “When I saw you at the ball I knew I had found my soulmate, I still believe you are. Let me help you Merlin, nothing much needs to happen now. I just need to link with you, then we will get to know one another until your next heat. By linking it will help both of us to recognise each other’s moods and will let me support you. Do you understand?”

Merlin nodded “Morgana has also explained. But do we have to do it now?” his voice quivered, he had been through so much and hurt all over. He didn’t want to get that close to a stranger even if that stranger made him feel safe, with Arthur, although he was scared, he felt like he had somehow found home.

“I know you have been told the sooner the better Merlin, but it needn’t be a big thing. All I need to do is touch your neck, to bite into your gland, not enough to draw blood, but to release some hormone that will help us get close. It will also let other Alphas know you are under my protection. It is not a full bond nor will it ever need to be, if you don’t want to continue it will wear off in a couple of months. A full bond will happen if we mate. If you like I can get behind you to do it. That is up to you.” Arthur wished for the omegas sake he could wait but Gaius was insistent the sooner the better.

This time Merlin pulled the silk to his nose openly and inhaled as if seeking an answer. Then he nodded slightly. Arthur leant forward slowly and took Merlin’s face in his hands, his touch so gentle it was almost non-existent. Looking into Merlin’s eyes he leant closer and gently placed a chaste kiss on Merlin’s lips all the time making sure calming pheromones wafted over the omega. He could tell from the omegas eyes that it was having an effect. He gradually moved his head around kissing Merlin’s jaw as he did so. It was clear to Arthur that Merlin was so wound up he would never just consent verbally. Merlin moaned gently and moved slightly forward, then his arms went round Arthur’s shoulders as he relaxed. Arthur carefully undid the silk to expose Merlin’s neck. Moving slightly away Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled gently and with great tenderness “Merlin may I? Can I mark you as mine?”

The omega shuddered and looked at the alpha. Even in his present state he knew he found the alpha attractive, he had started to fall for the alpha at the ball. But he knew deep inside that he could accept Arthur as his alpha, but at the same time he felt he was scared. Arthur saw the hesitation and guilt in Merlin’s eyes and pulled back

“What is it my omega? You can tell or ask me anything”

Merlin felt a tear form and looking down he whispered “m’sorry, m’dirty, used, not good enough”

With a look of tenderness that no one else would have believed Arthur caught the other man’s eye “Oh my beautiful pure omega don’t believe that. You did nothing, the sin was not yours, to me you are still as clean and pure as you were before, what happened changes nothing for me.” Arthur’s voice was deep and husky. The alpha was having problems being this close to Merlin and not getting much closer. But he knew the last thing Merlin needed at this stage was to notice his arousal. Arthur forced himself to calm, he started to think unpleasant thoughts to calm himself. But at the same time shielding them from Merlin. He had never had to control himself as much as he was now, but after all the poor omega had nearly been gang raped a few days before. “Can I mark you?” he pleaded.

Merlin felt himself relax and he felt safe for the first time since his kidnap. He was still nervous, but he instinctively knew the alpha prime wouldn’t hurt him. So instead of speaking he tilted his head sideways following his instincts to give access to the base of his neck where he knew the gland was situated. Then as Arthur kissed him once more Merlin pulled Arthur closer. The Alpha Prime needed no further encouragement. He mouthed over the area allowing his saliva to leak, in the circumstances he knew it contained a mild analgesic to numb the area slightly. Then he bit down until his incisor teeth bruised the skin and the gland below but did not draw blood, he growled ‘mine’ then licked the area until the pain stopped. Arthur knew they were now linked. He then sat on the bed and pulled Merlin onto his arms and held him gently. He had never felt as protective as he did in that moment. He knew he could easily kill anyone who harmed the slender omega in his arms. 

Merlin relaxed, as the teeth had bruised his skin he felt an affinity with the alpha he had felt for no one else, not even his mother. It was clearly meant to be. But after sitting still for a moment he pulled away, the memories of being held forced their way to the fore and he felt claustrophobic and trapped. Arthur released him slowly making sure he didn’t hurt the omega. Then carefully he helped Merlin rest back into the bed. The movements caused the gown Merlin had been wearing to slip to one side, and Arthur could see the extensive bruising, scratches and bite marks on Merlin’s skin. His eyes went dark with anger. He had seen the photos but seeing it in the flesh was ten times worse. Picking up on Arthur’s mood change Merlin moved away quickly frightened he had angered the alpha.

Arthur realising immediately took Merlin’s hand once more “I am not angry at you sweeting, but you are so hurt. I am sorry I should have been more careful”

Merlin glared at him “I am not a girl! I won’t break you prat!”

“I realise that, but you have been hurt and I do not want to make your injuries worse. Rest now and later I will arrange your transport home.” Arthur made room for himself on the bed before gathering Merlin very gently against his chest once more so Merlin was wrapped in a protective and supportive circle of arms. “Rest I am here”

Hunith went into her son with Morgana and was surprised to see how relaxed her son now looked, he was sleeping peacefully. Gaius came and agreed that Merlin could leave the hospital and that he would pay a house call later in the day.

“You can stay at the big house Gaius, I will pay for your time, I would rather have you close” Arthur said “I will cover the hospitals expenses in getting cover for you.”

As Gaius had dealt with Alpha Primes before he recognised an order when he heard one. On this occasion he ignored the impertinence, he wanted to be near his family. “I will stay with Hunith and Merlin Sir”

Eventually Arthur left Merlin to his mother to get ready for the journey and went to see Gaius in his office. “I want to see photos of all his injuries and a detailed explanation.”

Now they had linked Arthur was considered his next of kin so had a full right. His temper reached fever pitch as he looked at the full damage caused to the raven haired omega’s body. Had Arthur been able to get to the man responsible Gaius was convinced his death would have be very painful. Arthur was also told of the other unseen injuries “He has some minor damage to his back passage, it is very clear although he wasn’t raped but he was abused.” Gaius paused “I have heard from the police doctor, who confirmed by samples, Valliant did start to stretch Merlin with two fingers up to the first knuckle” 

Arthur’s pupils went dark as he took in that information, it wasn’t unexpected but even so he hated the other alpha even more in that moment. The collecting himself he told the doctor “I will help Merlin get over this, but as I told him he is in my eyes still pure, he was innocent of all this.”

“Do you really mean that Arthur? You have to fully accept that if……”  
“I MEAN IT! My true mate asked for none of this to happen. I would never hold anything like that against him, but for his sake I want that information to be very carefully guarded, only need to know” Arthur snarled

“It will be, any sexually motivated attacks on omegas are always treated with the greatest discretion. Although I might add I think any attack on that nature on omegas and betas should be” Gaius reassured the Alpha. “Morgana will be monitoring it as always.”

Arthur left the building and spoke to the two alphas now waiting outside, it was Gwaine and Percy. Looking at Percy he said “Make sure no one and I mean no one gets access to the omega. I will be back later when the omega will be returning with me” he then turned to Gwaine and in a chilling voice told the alpha “I thank you both for what you did but Gwaine if ever you get Valiant in your gun sites again shoot his balls off and leave him to bleed to death slowly.”

Gwaine looked at his friend and boss “I saw the omega Sir, you don’t need to ask” it was one of the few times he did not call his friend ‘princess’ he could both see and smell the anger on Arthur. “What now?”

“Now we get things sorted. I want you to get the Rolls here asap. Also ask Gwen and Lance to get the guest house ready for the Omega and his family, all facilities possible to be extended. Make sure the house is secure and put the estate on high alert.” The blonde then looked at Percy as well as Gwaine “From now the Omega is the top protection target, for the whole team, before anyone even me, do I make myself clear?”


	9. Chapter 9

Both men looked uncomfortable at that so Gwaine suggested “Maybe we take one of you each?”

“What did you not understand Gwaine? The Omega is your top protection target, before even me” Arthur voice was hard “I am able to protect myself he is not, do as you are ordered”

Gwaine left clearly deciding this was an argument he would not win now. He did as he was asked and saw Gwen the beta housekeeper and a good friend to them all. Gwen gave a small squawk when she realised that Arthur had a mate at long last, them remembering what had happened the evening before she asked no questions. The Prime was a good boss but was a private man, and one who expected instant obedience and total loyalty. If he had that no one could be a more generous boss. Gwen immediately went with one of the other staff and sorted out the guest house herself. The house was kept in a state of permanent readiness so not much needed doing. After checking the rooms she out bowls of fruit and flowers in both rooms and stocked the fridges. Then she checked the bathrooms and left them fully stocked, making sure she left a suitable mixed selection in what would be the omegas rooms. After all having no experience of male omegas she had no idea whether he would prefer, what she thought of a manly smells, or something more floral. She would have asked Morgana but felt it best not to contact her following the Alpha Primes instructions. 

Gwen was so excited. Morgana lived in a house built in the grounds, so although she saw her friend nearly every day it would be nice to have someone else about, and also for Arthur to have a mate. Gwen herself was married to one of Arthur’s beta men the couple were deeply in love and the match had been approved of by Arthur. They were a close group, Arthur’s inner circle, or knights as they had been dubbed by the media. Leon had married Morgana, Gwaine had surprised everyone when he found a mate the previous year and had married and settled down. Eira was a lovely omega and they lived in a house in the grounds Arthur had built for them. Percy was the gentle giant of the group, his mate was Sefa who was already a mother. They already had their own house provided by Sefa’s father and they lived a mile away. Gwen had been so pleased when her brother Elyan had told her he had found an omega the night before, Freya, and she was looking forward to seeing her alpha brothers mate. She hoped it worked out for him.

Arthur sorted out a few business matters before he received a phone call from Gaius. Merlin was ready to go home. Arthur went to the hospital with Gwaine in the Rolls. It was an ideal choice as far as he was concerned. It had the size and comfort needed to transport the fragile omega but was also armour plated with bullet proof glass. 

Arthur insisted in carrying Merlin out to the car and sat with Merlin cuddled up to him. Hunith sat opposite. With Gwaine driving and Percy as outrider on a motorbike they set off. Morgana and Leon followed in their own car. With their driver cum bodyguard Helios driving the car. They drove through the city and out to the countryside where Arthur’s estate was situated, the large double gates opened as if by magic and the cars continued up the tree lined driveway that went on for a mile. Merlin was looking out the window with interest. As he saw the house he turned to Arthur.

“Is that just for you?” he asked his eyes wide open. The home he shared with Hunith wasn’t small but nothing like this. The house was huge with white pillars two storeys high framing a large entrance. Several bay windows looked out towards them. The house was surrounded with mature trees and gardens. To one side was several garages, and in the distance several houses were clearly visible.

Arthur smiled “It is although some of the staff do live in. The other houses are further yet”

It was to one of the other houses that they pulled up outside. “This is to be you and your mother’s home. The houses to the left are Morgana’s and Gwaine’s”

As they pulled up outside the front entrance Arthur got out and as Gwaine opened the door for Hunith Arthur leaned into the car and lifted Merlin out. “Put me down I can walk” Merlin groaned.

“I will carry you, you would still be in hospital if Gaius hadn’t agreed you were better of here.” He looked fondly at the slight man in his arms.

Merlin struggled and so not to hurt him Arthur put him down on his feet but kept an arm round him. “Don’t fight me all the time you will hurt yourself idiot”

The omega glared at Arthur “Better than being a Pratt” he snorted but allowed Arthur arm to stay round his waist. He was more wobbly that he would admit. Not only that but he felt safe with Arthur near. 

The entrance hall had a beautiful staircase and Arthur steered Merlin upstairs where Merlin was shown into his bedroom. It was huge and had a king sized bed looking out over the grounds and out towards the lake.

“Bed” Arthur took Merlin over to the folded down bed and sat him down “Gaius says you are to rest”

Arthur pulled the omegas shoes off and went to help remove the rest of Merlin’s clothes. The omega stiffed and pushed Arthur away. “I can manage, go away”

Arthur stopped and cursed himself, of course Merlin would be uncomfortable after what had happened. “OK I’ll leave you to it, I will send your mother in” he pointed towards a door “Through there is your dressing room and bathroom, but please call if you need help. Numbers are by the phone. My number is also there, use it whenever you want to 24/7.”

Morgana showed Hunith to the suite she was using, just along the corridor from her son. She had been allocated the master as Arthur hoped that soon Merlin would move to his house. Hunith was clearly as overwhelmed as her son and asked Morgana “Just how big is this place?”

“Six bedrooms and three reception rooms. I will ask someone to give you a tour. Arthur has allowed guests to stay here occasionally. I live in one of the houses opposite, the one that is the same size as this one.” She smiled at the beta “Neither is anywhere as big as the main house that’s ten bedrooms, I think it’s something about being an Alpha Prime and the need to assert his authority.”

Hunith looked around her suite and sighed “It makes our home seem so …… Of course it was Williams I don’t know what will happen now” 

“Hunith I am sure your home had more love in it than this one. This house is yours now no matter what happens, or if you don’t wish to stay I am sure Arthur will make sure you are settled. And remember it takes more than size and opulence to make a home.” Morgana looked at the beta “Merlin is in the suite next door, once you have settled in go and find him. I will ask Gwen to come and find you later, she will stay to help you settle in” 

Hunith did as Morgana had suggested and went to find her son. He was sat on his bed looking lost. As his mother entered he looked up “What are we doing here? This place is too good for us.”

Hunith shook her head. “No it isn’t” she told him “It’s a house that’s all, bigger than our old home but you are good enough to be anywhere my boy and don’t let me hear you say otherwise.” She went to his case and removed a T shirt and sleeping trousers “Come on Merlin you heard what Gaius said, you need rest”

Once Hunith had settled her son in she went down and found Arthur’s housekeeper. Hunith was amazed when she spoke to Gwen in detail. It seemed the estate had a large fruit and vegetable garden that made the estate fully self-sufficient. She and everyone who lived on the estate, including the workers, got all their food at a minimal price. Even the meat was provided cheaply by either this estate or on one Arthur’s owned elsewhere. So it was only things that had to be imported that anyone had to pay full price for. Like tea, coffee, oranges, bananas and the like. Flour came from the other estate as well. Gwen also explained that she had learned to cook from a programme set up by Arthur at the local school. It seemed Arthur had hidden depths and put his beliefs into action to make his people’s lives better. Hunith realised that Arthur Pendragon was clearly a totally different person than his father and just might be just what her son needed. She had heard his city workers had very good benefits packages and now knew the country ones did as well, and for her the country benefits well outweighed anything, as a good cook the thought of having so much fresh produce cheered her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were frustrating for everyone. Merlin was fed up with lying around, Arthur wanted to spend more time with Merlin wanting to get to know him, so he was a frequent visitor, but he kept being told to take his time by Gaius. As Merlin’s physical injuries healed Arthur took his chance. Morgana had taken Hunith shopping for some new clothes for Merlin and Gaius wasn’t due to a couple of hours so Merlin was alone except for the help Arthur had insisted on providing. Audrey was a large beta lady but she had a heart of gold and had taken to the Emrys family immediately, she did some cooking and all the cleaning in the house, she would have done more had Hunith let her. Gwaine was outside keeping a close eye, although the estate was very secure anyway.

Before Arthur left his house he had made a request of Gwen and then drove down to the stables. He drove a pony and trap back up to Merlin’s and knocked on the door. Unlike every other time Merlin had seen him Arthur was dressed very casually in a black t shirt, and jeans, but he knew both showed him off to good effect. Both also cost more than most people’s best suits, so he should look good.

Audrey answered the door and let him in, he walked in and found Merlin sitting by the window. Merlin to was dressed in a t shirt and jeans but of far poorer quality. Arthur was silently very pleased when he saw one of the pieces of silk still tied round Merlin’s neck, it suited him somehow and also hid his delicious neck from others sight. Arthur found he was jealous of anyone seeing his omega, Merlin looked up and saw Arthur and shrank into himself. He still felt nervous in the presence of alphas, even Arthur. 

Arthur smiled and kept his distance before speaking calmly “Good morning Merlin. It is a glorious day out and I thought you might like to get outside for a while. It’s a good chance while the women are out shopping, I’m sure they will be using you as a dressing up toy when they get back.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I told them I didn’t need more clothes.”

“Sorry that was my fault I asked Morgana to make sure you had sufficient for your new life style. Once you are fully recovered I am sure she will be getting you some suits made, so be warned. Morgana loves to spend my money” the blonde smirked.  
Merlin glared at his alpha and then muttered “If I’m not good enough you should have picked someone else”  
Arthur was by his side in a flash and knelt at his feet “Merlin you are prefect, I knew that the minute I saw you! I just want to show you off to everybody. Please don’t take offence I love you for yourself.”

Merlin looked startled “You can’t love me! I mean look at you.”

Arthur gave a dry smile “I am looking at you, and I mean every word I said. Until I saw you I never believed in love at first sight. You are the most beautiful omega I have ever seen, and believe me I have had enough thrown at me.” He took Merlin’s hand “I feel honoured that you agreed to be my mate and hope one day you will come to love me” Arthur wanted to be honest with the omega and was just pleased he could express himself without witnesses. He had never been good with feelings. “Now will you do me the honour of coming out for a drive around?”

Merlin blushed a deep red “How can I refuse?” he said “I’m not sure how long I can stay awake”

“Let’s try, come on then your carriage awaits.” Arthur stood and held out his hand to the nervous omega “I promise to be the perfect gentleman.” He assured the other man.

Merlin rather reluctantly got to his feet and found immediately that Arthur’s hand encircled his waist and rested on the small of his back. The minute they were outside Merlin saw the carriage waiting for them, the horse was a beautiful white and the carriage was clearly old and had a leather bench seat. Merlin looked at Arthur in wonder.

“I thought you might like to be in the open air ride and I understand from your mother your haven’t learnt to ride so I arrange to get the carriage out” then in a teasing voice continued “I feel I should be dressed in Pantaloons, a tail coat and top hat”

For the first time since the incident Merlin give a small giggle. “Oh you would have liked that would you, well maybe next time” Arthur responded and held out his hand “My Omega your carriage awaits you”

Merlin allowed Arthur to help him to get up to the seat, he was still sore and stiff. Then they set off, Arthur took Merlin round part of the estate before heading to a collection of farm buildings. Arthur had been making small talk trying to draw the omega out, but so far Merlin remained silent. “Am I right in thinking you like animals, especially small and cute ones?”

Merlin nodded, he was still finding it hard to talk to the alpha, even if he didn’t exactly feel scared of him, it was more awe that someone like Arthur would be interested in him. Arthur stopped the carriage and tied it up before helping Merlin down. He took him into the barn where there were pens made up of straw bales. Inside were some new born lambs and their mothers. Going to the end pen Arthur told Merlin to climb over the bale “These are a couple of orphan lambs and they need feeding. They are a few days old. Would you like to feed one?”

“Can I?” Merlin had a grin on his face. Arthur called over the farmworker in charge of the sheep. The man, a beta, handed Merlin a bottle and the orphans ran up and he was soon feeding one of them. Arthur watched, Merlin’s face was one of joy. Arthur carefully took a few photos and set one as his wallpaper. They spent a further hour there before Arthur pulled Merlin away. “I will bring you back another day I promise”

They washed their hands at a tap before setting off once more. Arthur circled round and started to head back, but he stopped at the side of a lake. There already waiting for them was blanket and cushions together with wicker picnic basket. “Your next surprise. I’m hungry I don’t know about you.”

This time as he helped Merlin down Arthur lifted him into his chest and pulled him into a hug before planting a chaste kiss on the cheek. Putting Merlin down Arthur said “Merlin I am sorry but I could no longer resist you. You are so beautiful, but also so quiet, you have hardly spoken to me all morning. If fact you spoke more to the lambs than me.”

“I am sorry Alpha, I don’t know what to say, I don’t want to bore you, and mother says I chatter too much” Merlin said in a hurry, frightened he had done wrong again.

“I want to hear your voice Merlin, you will never chatter too much for me.” He gave a small resigned sigh “My Omega what will it take for you to stop apologising and also call me Arthur?”

Not waiting for an answer Arthur helped Merlin down onto the blanket and arranged some cushions in his back. “I wanted us to get to know one another better, without anyone else involved” Arthur told the omega “I realise our ‘engagement’ was less than ideal and may not be permanent but I hope you can come to think as much of me as I do of you”

“We’re engaged?” Merlin said in surprise

“Merlin I bruised your neck gland, we are connected, what was that if not an engagement?” Arthur looked puzzled “I know I said you can break our relationship if you wish and I realise that not all Alpha/omega couples marry but I would like to, if you are agreeable. If we are to have children I think it important for them. I don’t have a preference as to what religion or civil ceremony we have, but before your next heat I would like to seal our union. I want you not just as the bearer of my children but the keeper of my heart”

Merlin looked thoughtful “It wasn’t something I have thought about, I thought once I was better…… I didn’t think you meant it, I mean I know you said we were true mates but after what happened…..” his voice stopped unsure how to go on.

Arthur gathered Merlin up loosely making sure not to make the other man feel constricted. “I am truly sorry about all that happened, but I did not become connected just to heal you. You are my true bond and with your agreement I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Even if you don’t want to, my heart will always be yours I will take no other.”

Merlin looked stunned “You really want me? A nobody?” It took Merlin a few minutes to collect himself then he looked at Arthur he could feel the comfort the other man was sending him through their link. “Not sure I will ever….you know but if I can ever, I don’t want a big ceremony. Can it be small?”

Arthur understood Merlin was telling him he wasn’t sure about a physical relationship and was willing to wait for that for as long as it took. “Merlin I want you to do what you wish. I want you happy I am an Alpha, it is important to me that if we do join it is because you really want to, I will not coerce you”

Merlin very tentatively did the only thing he could think of. Of course he wanted the alpha, he only seemed to be at peace when they were together. So he moved closer to his alpha and putting his head forward tilted it exposing his neck gland, then in an act of bravery he also pressed his lips to Arthur’s neck as he did so. He found himself in the grip of strong arms are Arthur pulled him closer, but at the same time taking care not to constrict the omega, licking his neck where presented.

“Oh my omega do you know what you do to me, you minx” he breathed breathlessly fighting to maintain control.

He could feel the omega grinning into his neck and then heard a muffled “I did it right then?”

Arthur pushed Merlin way gently “Yes my idiot you did, that’s if you wanted to frustrate me and make you more” Arthur voice was happy and content

“So I am an idiot what does that make you” Merlin demanded

“Yes, but you are my idiot, and if anyone else ever calls you that I will strike them down. As for me….what do you think I am?”

“A Prat? Yes I think that’s what you are my Pratt” Merlin said boldly getting some of his famous snark back. Something Arthur had never seen before but heard about from Hunith.

Arthur kissed Merlin gently “If it means I get to keep you then I will gladly be your Prat.”

They laughed together then started to eat the picnic. Arthur selecting the choices pieces and feeding them to Merlin. Arthur gently coaxed out the omega from his shell and got to know more about him, in doing so he found himself falling even heavier for the omega. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Arthur had even got Merlin to relax enough that he was led down, his head on Arthur’s lap, Merlin had fallen asleep and Arthur was gently carding his hands through Merlin’s hair. 

When Merlin woke Arthur asked “So if you will marry me I will try to keep my sister in line. But she has been planning my wedding for years in her head!” the blonde laughed not waiting for Merlin to speak. Then he put his hand in his pocket and brought out a box and opening it removed a ring. He took Merlin’s left hand and slipped the ring on Merlin’s ring finger. It fitted comfortably, Merlin looked down and saw a signet ring with the Pendragon crest on a small ruby red carnelian intaglio 

“The ring goes back to the first century B.C. And has been worn by the Primes omega ever since. The gold mount has clearly been replaced several times but the stone is original” Arthur said with pride  
“I can’t wear this! What if I damage it” Merlin was aghast at wearing something so old. 

“You will not” Arthur said calmly “Please you do me great honour if you wear the ring” he paused “Everything I have is yours Merlin….including my heart” he leant forward and chastely kissed the ring on Merlin’s finger. When all he really wanted to do was ravish the omega to within an inch of his life. But that would come in time. To stop himself Arthur started to clear up the picnic “Come on let’s get you home, your mother will be back and worrying.”  
When they got back to the house and Arthur held Merlin’s hand as they walked in. Hunith had been watching the men get out of the carriage and walk to the house stopping to kiss and look at each other. The kisses were chaste but even so it was clear things had moved forward. Hunith was shocked by how quickly Merlin had accepted Arthur and said so to Morgana, who reassured Merlin’s mother. “Arthur is a Prime, he will be very gentle with his mate, more so even than a normal alpha. Surely you found that with Merlin’s father?”

“He was, and he was very protective, but it still took us several months to get THAT close” Hunith said worriedly

“Remember you are not an omega. Your son will be affected by his link with Arthur, although not a full one it does allow Merlin to sense Arthur’s feelings in a way you can’t understand. It is a special feeling and one that makes building a deep relationship easier.” Morgana pointed out “Arthur is convinced they have a soul bond. If they do that is very special”

“That is a myth surely. Balinor thought it was, he said they didn’t happen anymore and no one was sure they ever had” Hunith sounded wistful “But it would be nice if they did, to have such a close relationship”

“They said Uther had one with Ygraine, Arthur’s mother, and that is why he became so hard when she died. But I don’t believe it, Ygraine was a very rare omega who could not conceive a child. I think Uther did love his mate dearly, but he wanted a son even more.” She looked at Hunith “Ygraine was so shamed by her condition she did everything to give Uther his son and underwent an experimental and untried procedure and died giving birth to her son. Poor Arthur had a hell of a childhood. Uther blamed everyone but himself for his omega’s death.” She paused “I’m telling you this so you understand Arthur, he has always craved love, he has a heart so big he needs to give it to someone and he has chosen Merlin. Your son will never want for anything ever again, no matter what happens.”

Hunith looked worried “That sounds obsessive. Merlin is but an ordinary boy, he isn’t meant to be on a pedestal, what happens when Arthur finds out Merlin isn’t the prefect person he wants.” 

“You misunderstand Hunith, I know my brother better than anyone, he doesn’t want a prefect omega, and he wants one that will challenge him, keep him on his toes. I think Merlin will do that. What I meant was that when Arthur gives his heart he gives it totally. That’s why he is twenty eight and still unattached. He was looking not for the prefect person, but the perfect person for him.” 

The conversation stopped as the men entered the house. To break the tension Morgana started to tell Merlin what they had bought him. Arthur rolled his eyes and left them to it. Promising Merlin he would visit in the morning. Merlin found Arthur had been right and he spent the next few hours trying on clothes. He had more than he ever thought he would wear. Even his mother had been spoilt and had a new wardrobe of clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

Very quickly Arthur increased the time he spent with Merlin until the raven haired omega was more relaxed in his company. He found once Merlin became more comfortable with him he was able to test Arthur in a way the blonde found challenging. They had several spats and Arthur found that Merlin was just as stubborn as he was when he wanted to be. This resulted in several arguments but they never lasted long. They did cause some mirth among the rest of the staff and Alphas who all seemed happy that Arthur had found someone who would test him and not just accept everything he said. The shouts of insults back and forth became legendary. Merlin calling Arthur a prat, clotpole and cabbagehead and Arthur calling Merlin an idiot and a girl’s petticoat on a regular basis. 

Morgana was planning the wedding with Hunith’s help, it was to be the small affair that Merlin wanted and would take place in the gardens of the big house sometime in the future, as yet the men had not given a date. It was during this time that Merlin got to know Galahad, Morgana’s four year old son, Galahad adored Merlin and the young omega found himself wishing he had had a younger brother. The two spent hours together.

Arthur listened to Hunith and Gaius when they suggested Merlin be allowed to leave the estate occasionally and he decided to take Merlin to a social event he had to attend in the city. Morgana arranged for Merlin to be fitted out with tuxedo which annoyed the omega. He hated formal wear and the thought of a tux really made him feel uncomfortable. It was even worse when he found out that although Arthur would wear the traditional black suit with a scarlet cummerbund, as a male omega he was expected to wear a coloured Tuxedo. Even with the dark blue Morgana had made he remained upset.

“If I have to wear a penguin suit why does it have to be coloured? I will stand out even more. I’m not going!” Merlin shouted at Arthur.

The Alpha rolled his eyes “Its traditional for any male omega to wear a colour, just be glad you haven’t got to wear a gown” he joked trying to lighten the mood. Even although he knew he could he had decided unless it was a matter of safety he would never force Merlin to do anything using the bond.  
“But why?” Merlin demanded.  
“To identify you of course” Arthur sighed “It saves embarrassment if an attendee thinks you are an alpha”

That was like a red flag to a bull “Oh we mustn’t have that must we? After all someone might think I’m human.”

Morgana interceded to calm things down “It’s not that Merlin, but we can’t have possessive alphas showing themselves up if another alpha talks to a bonded omega” she smiled “Anyway you will get looked after hand foot and finger so just enjoy it.” she paused “Whilst I am fully able to look after myself I always find it refreshing to see the alphas trying to outdo each other in the gallantry stakes. Anyway the blue suits you”

In the end Merlin went along with it, mostly so not to upset his mother. But he was disappointed that he couldn’t wear his silk neckerchief. Morgana laughed telling him he had no need of it as he would have Arthur on his arm. The evening of the gathering arrived. It was for the great and good of the city and one of the social occasions of the year. Arthur was taking Merlin, Morgana and Leon were also going. In the same group was Gwaine and Kira, as Kira’s father was also in business. Arthur asked Leon and Gwaine to also help keep an eye on Merlin as he was not yet fully bonded and would be vulnerable. The temporary bond would help but in a crowded room full of Alphas the message might be hard to detect, unlike a full bond. Due to the people going personal bodyguards were not officially permitted, but there was security for the event.

The alpha prime and his omega made a good looking couple and attracted quite a bit of interest among the other attendees. Not least because Arthur had been single for so long. Everyone was interested to see what omega had finally captured the elusive prime’s heart. Merlin felt uncomfortable amongst so many wealthy people, he wasn’t used to this sort of event. Arthur tried to calm him and kept at his side for the evening. He did disappear after a time to go to the facilities. While he waited Merlin had wandered over to the window to look out at the view. He felt so out of place in such company.   
As he stood there he was approached by two omegas. “We saw you with the Alpha Prime” one of them sneered, she was a pretty blonde but had a hard glint in her eye “How did you manage to capture his interest? You are hardly his sort. I mean I know he will take a beta wife later but even so…”

The other omega, a smaller dark haired omega laughed “Appealed to his protective instinct perhaps, after all you don’t look the sort that would attract an alpha, even if you are a rare male. Is it true you grow breasts when you get pregnant?”

Merlin felt very uncomfortable “You will have to ask my alpha why he selected me.” Then he glared at the second omega “As to personal questions I could ask you if you are always this rude? But then I suspect you are, maybe that’s why my alpha wasn’t interested in you” he paused looking at both women “Is that why you came to insult me? Did you try to get him for yourself?” 

“How dare you!” spat out the blonde “Do you know who I am? I am Vivian, Omega of Cenred Lot alpha prime. You will speak to me with respect”   
Merlin looked at the omega “I give respect where it is earnt”   
“You are above your station” the other omega said backing up her friend “We are both bond omegas to Alpha primes, and you as yet have not be claimed. The alpha prime may yet change his mind, after all I hear you are not pure, Prime Alpha Pendragon deserves better than you.” 

The comment caught Merlin at his most vulnerable and he found himself agreeing with the other omega. Then he heard a friendly voice and relaxed slightly.   
“Are you alright Omega Merlin?” it was Gwaine who walked up when he saw Merlin without his alpha. “Would you like me to take you to your alpha?”

Gwaine stood near Merlin’s shoulder, the two men had got to know one another quite well as it was Gwaine who did most of Merlin’s close protection. Gwaine looked at the other omegas and said in a deceptively calm voice, but anyone who knew him would have recognised the dangerous tone. “Haven’t you got anywhere better to be? I’m sure the Alpha Prime wouldn’t be happy for you to be harassing his omega. And I am sure your own alphas are looking for you.”

With that Cenred Lot and Aelfric Tir Mor arrived at their omegas sides.   
Cenred looked at Gwaine the two had had run in’s in the past and neither liked each other. “Is this alpha upsetting you my dear?” Cenred asked his omega.

The blonde omega looked at her alpha and looked hurt and in need of protection “We were just talking to this omega and the alpha came and got angry with us.”

Cenred looked at his omega, he knew her character well but at the same time disliked Gwaine. Aelfric Tir Mor looked at his much younger omega wife “Is that so my dear?”  
Sophia had married the alpha old enough to be her father for his wealth and position and was very good at getting him to do as she wished. She also looked at her alpha in a way designed to make him stand up for her. “He is frightening me alpha.”

The two alphas turned on Gwaine “I suggest you apologise and then get away from our omegas. This Omega is not your bond mate so you have no business here” Aelfric snarled at Gwaine. Being two primes against one plain alpha they expected no problems.

“They are lying” Merlin said, the two primes were making him feel very nervous but he was not going to stand by and let them lie about Gwaine, who after all had been helping him.  
Gwaine however had no problem with protecting his alpha prime’s omega. “Back off, Omega Merlin is under my protection whilst his mate is unavailable. I suggest you take these two trouble makers elsewhere and teach them manners.”   
Cenred moved forward and put his hand on Merlin’s arm “Listen omega, you need to learn your place in society. I don’t care who your alpha is, you are not yet in a full bond, but you should know that an omega of a Prime is not to be insulted, now call your dog off” his tone was insulting and designed to provoke Gwaine as was touching Merlin.  
Merlin tensed, he hated to feel of the alphas hand on him, no one but Arthur should touch him, and there was so many alpha pheromones in the air around him he was having difficulty not traveling back in his mind to the attack. His eyes went down and he started to shake. Gwaine stepped forward and snarled “Take your hands off him or lose it.”

“Go back to your own omega and our omegas will teach this little one manners” Cenred sneered, clearly hoping to embarrass Gwaine. As Alpha primes both he and Aelfric outranked the other alpha.

The tension in the air could be felt and no one noticed Arthur coming closer to the group. Gwaine tensed ready for attack. Then there was a distinct chill in the air. Merlin immediately sensed Arthur and tried to move towards him for protection.

“Is there a problem Gwaine?” Merlin saw Arthur eyes cold and hard as he saw Cenred touching HIS omega.

As Cenred dropped his hand Merlin pulled away and moved to Arthur’s side. Arthur hugged Merlin and pulled the raven haired man into his chest letting the comforting pheromones to waft over his omega “Calm my little bird, no one will hurt you.” Glaring at the other Alpha Primes the blonde demanded “What is going on? I left my omega for a few moments and find you daring to touch Omega Merlin without permission.”  
Merlin relaxed into Arthur but whimpered “m’sorry….m’sorry”  
“YOU have nothing to be sorry for” Arthur tried to reassure the trembling omega. He lifted Merlin’s head and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Well?” he demanded of the other alpha primes. They may well all be Primes but Arthur was stronger and had a bigger territory so had seniority. 

Cenred looked at Arthur, although their wives’ had seen Arthur with Merlin the two alphas had been taking business and had not realised that Arthur had claimed Merlin, as the bond was not full in the crowded room the other alphas had not picked up the faint trace of Arthur on the omega. “Your Omega? Then you should claim him properly! You also need to teach him manners for polite society”

“My omega is too young to be fully claimed, but he is MINE and also my true mate. Now I don’t know what started this but knowing your omegas characters I have a good idea. I suggest you keep them well away from omega Merlin. And never touch him again of or I will take your hand off” 

Cenred and Aelfric backed off it was clear they were at a disadvantage, they would bide their time. Cenred knew he was at risk a true bond was rare and very precious and any alpha lucky enough to find his would be ultra-protective. Looking at his omega he snarled “Next time make sure you think before embarrassing me.”

After getting Merlin away from the other alphas so Merlin could calm down Arthur spoke briefly to Gwaine then stopped and spoke to his sister “I am taking Merlin home, ask Leon to take my place this evening. And inform Hunith Merlin will be spending the night at the house”

Morgana had caught the end of the altercation and looked at the clearly distressed omega “Do you need me?”  
“No, he will be fine, we both will be. I will see you tomorrow” with that Arthur escorted his omega out of the building and back home.  
On the journey back Arthur kept Merlin close into his side and reassured the youngster that nothing had been his fault. Arthur was pleased that his omega had turned to him for comfort, it showed he trusted him and was a good sign for their future.


	12. Chapter 12

Once in the house Arthur led Merlin up to his room and helped the younger man undress down to his boxers and then put one of his own t shirts on the still shivering slender form. He gently put Merlin onto the bed and got in with him. Carefully positioning Merlin in his arms.

“Rest my mate I will watch over you” he whispered as he soothed the omega over and over until Merlin fell into a restless sleep. As Arthur lay awake looking at his omega he started to plan what to do for the younger man’s eighteen birthday. He wanted to make the day special for him, to show him how much he was loved and he only had a couple of months to plan it. Slowly he drifted off to sleep his head full of ideas.

The next morning, when Arthur woke, he very carefully got out of bed, so not to disturb the sleeping omega who seemed less restless but not much, he had been woken several times in the night as the omega stirred. The last thing Arthur wanted was for Merlin to feel or see his morning wood. After a quick shower and taking care of his erection Arthur quickly got dressed and called his sister on his mobile from the bathroom so not to wake Merlin. “Can you call Dr Gaius and ask him to visit as soon as possible I want Merlin checked over.”

“He is already here Arthur, so is Hunith I knew you would want him. I will bring them up” Arthur blessed his sister’s forethought, and went out into the corridor to speak to the doctor before he examined Merlin.

“Hunith, Gaius thank you for coming. I managed to calm Merlin last night and he has slept reasonably well, he did however have a couple of nightmares. But he had a very restless night hardly settling at all, Also he seems hot this morning” Arthur explained, concern evident in both his voice and stature. 

Gaius nodded thoughtfully “The poor boy has been through so much, you were right to keep him with you……I take it you acted appropriately?” his eyebrows arched

“If by that you mean that other than comfort him nothing happened then of course, what do you take me for?” Arthur growled. The thought that he would take advantage of the omega was unthinkable.

“Keep your hair on brother, Gaius was only making sure” Morgana said calmly “He is only looking after Merlin’s interests and you wouldn’t want it any different would you?”  
Gaius walked past and was followed by Hunith who closed the door, effectively shutting Arthur out of his own rooms. Morgana took his arm “Come on let’s get a coffee”

It was half an hour later when Gaius walked into the morning room and sat down, Gwen poured out his Earl Grey and handed to the doctor before going to the door. Gaius looked up “Morgana my dear could you go and help Hunith she has some things to sort out.”

Gaius waited until Morgana was gone and he and Arthur were on their own. “The nightmares are self-explanatory I’m afraid you will have to vacate your quarters for a time. Not long I shouldn’t think, maybe to your office or better still Morgana’s house.” The older man grinned “Are you really telling me you have no idea what is ailing your omega?”  
Arthur snapped at the doctor “No now tell me, can’t you see I am worried.”  
Gaius continued to smile “I’m sorry my boy I shouldn’t tease you, I suppose with your age we think of you as more knowledgeable, but you will know next time, Merlin is going into his first true heat. You must keep away until he is ready for you.”

Arthur looked stunned “Are you sure? He is not eighteen yet, is it not too early?”  
“It is a little early but I suspect the induced heat triggered something in him. Also he has been carrying around your scent on those neckerchiefs and then spending past night so close…..” Seeing Arthur’s expression Gaius said kindly “He will be fine, if you can just take time and care, listen to his reaction to what happens, difficult I know when you are caught up in the moment. The actual mating may bring bad memories to the surface. I suspect it will be at least 24 hours before you are needed. What do you need from your rooms? I will get it for you as I really don’t want you in there now.”

Arthur just stared at Gaius not speaking, his omega was going into heat! So he could make him truly his. Then the doctor’s works sank in and he frowned “Can you stop his heat? So we know he can cope, he is still seeing the therapist”

“No Arthur it’s too late for that, you can of course let him go through it alone, as to the therapist Merlin is doing well, Iseldir has said he has done most of what he needs and until he faces an aroused alpha we have no idea how he will cope. Merlin has accepted you, just trust yourself, when the time comes just talk to him let him know it is YOU and make him feel loved, if he were a beta you could take things slowly but that is not in either an alpha or omegas sexual nature.” He paused “I feel that you two have such a connection that you are worrying unnecessarily, once you have bonded with him I am sure he will be far happier than he is now.”

As it happened Gaius’s estimate was inaccurate. Gwen had spent time stocking Arthur’s room with a fridge and lots of finger food as well has healthy drinks for the heat period. Arthur would need to make sure Merlin ate between bouts of his heat. Morgana and Hunith spoke to Merlin and tried to get him to understand what was happening to him. But all he was interested in was building a nest in Arthur’s bed, he refused all their efforts to get him to eat. By that evening Merlin was excreting lubricating fluids and calling out for Arthur whilst writhing in the bed.

Hunith and Morgana were sent home. The house itself was emptied of all the staff including any alphas, and Gwen and Lance would keep to their basement apartment unless called by Arthur. There was a beta guard put round the house and ALL alphas banned from the locality. Gaius left Gwen his number and left after a last talk with Arthur at Morgana’s. After being told it was time it took minutes for Arthur to arrive at the house and run up the stairs and to his quarters once more, pulled there by his omegas smell. Just before entering he gathered what control he still had and tried to calm himself, remembering what Gaius had said. No matter what the pull of the heat he needed to put his omega first. He opened the door and walked in. 

The smell was like ambrosia to Arthur, far stronger than anything he had experienced before. He walked up to the bed smelling the air as he did so. Then he looked down at his Omega…..HIS OMEGA! Bending down he took Merlin’s face in his hands and gently kissed him. “I am here my mate, I will look after you”

Merlin threw his arms round the alpha and pulled the other man closer to him “Need” he whimpered, he wasn’t sure what he needed but the desires of his heat taking over all else.

Arthur started to take off the omegas sleeping clothes and trailing kisses over the exposed skin as he did so, all the time murmuring assurances to Merlin. Once the omega was naked Arthur held his hands and looked down at the body exposed in all its glory. The slender pale body was beautiful in his eyes and perfect in every way but one. Once the heat was over Arthur intended to put more flesh on his omegas bones. He could see Merlin’s ribs all too easily. But then Merlin had yet to grow into fully his adult body. Merlin tried to turn over onto his hands and knees as his instincts told him, but Arthur stopped him.

“No my love, I want you to see my face, to know it is me making love to you, your true mate. Let me take care of you”  
Gradually Arthur lost himself to his mate’s heat. Their first coupling was however gentle and slow with Arthur forcing himself to make sure that Merlin was aware at all times who was with him, he would not have the attempted rape colour their first time. 

Over the next five days they knotted on many occasion. On the first occasion as Arthur pushed his knot into the omega’s tight heat he leant and bit into the junction of Merlin’s neck and shoulder piercing the skin and the gland below. As their blood mixed Arthur growled ‘MINE’ and the full bond was made. 

Every time his knot shrank back Arthur would make sure Merlin ate some of the treats Gwen had left and that he drank the honeyed drink favoured at such times. He found great pleasure in caring for his omega, he felt fulfilled for the first time in his life. Between heats they slept but also talked as they cuddled in together. Both of them felt they had found home. Arthur’s gentle treatment of his omega at before and during their first knotting ensured Merlin felt no trauma due to his memories. After that both their instincts took over and they got increasingly wild. By the end of the heat both men were covered in love bites, scratches and even a few real bite marks, mostly on the omega as Arthur marked his mate, but Merlin was no passive partner and Arthur’s body had its fair share of marks. 

After their last coupling the two men lay knotted together spooning, Merlin already dozing even through the pulses of orgasm that took both men, Arthur held Merlin not quite believing he had found such a perfect partner. Gradually he to fell asleep until he felt his knot slip from the omega. Merlin continued to sleep, he was exhausted. Arthur realised the heat was over, he watched his omega as he slept. Then after an hour he carefully extracted himself and went and showered. The whole suite smelt of sex and he was sticky with dried cum. He shaved and put on jogging bottoms and sat on the bed and pulled Merlin into his arms. Picking up the still sleeping man he carried him into the next room and placed him on the clean bed. Carefully and gently washing of the worse from his omega. Picking up the phone he rang Gwen.

“Please get our bed made and the room freshened, we are next door. When it is done knock on the door. I will call you when I want a meal sent up. Omega Merlin is sleeping” With that he got into bed with Merlin and continued to hold and watch over the omega. He could hear movement as Gwen went into his room, he knew the beta would do as he asked and be discrete about what she saw. The couple had not just used the bed in their enthusiastic lovemaking. The suite looked like a bomb had hit it. Arthur wandered how stiff and sore Merlin would be when he woke. He himself was feeling the result and he was used to physical exercise, but the omega was not as fit. Arthur smirked with pride when he realised that it would be unlikely Merlin would want to sit or walk too much for a few days at least. Gently his fingers traced the blemishes on Merlin’s skin including the hand shaped bruises over his omegas narrow hips. He ended up kissing the bond mark on Merlin’s neck, which would show forever as a mark of his alpha. No one would ever doubt that the omega was now taken. 

A surge of possessive pride went through the alpha and he swore that never again would Merlin suffer at the hands of anyone. He would protect him with his life. His omega would be loved and adored, he was sure they would fight, but that was one of the things he liked about his male omega, he had spirit and would not be meek. Arthur had no intention of breaking that spirit, although he knew he would have to be dominant if he was to keep the oath he had made to protect the beautiful man at his side. He also found himself wondering how many children they would have and when. With that thought he placed his hand over Merlin’s abdomen and imagined it growing round as the omega carried his children.


	13. Chapter 13

As Merlin slept on Arthur heard a knock on the door, looking at the clock he realised it had taken Gwen, and maybe Lance, over two hours to clean their rooms. He waited to be sure they had gone before gently lifting his mate into his arms bridal style and returning to their own bed. The place looked exactly as it should. The extra fridge and its snacks gone and fresh fruit and drinks left out on the table as well as fresh flowers. The smell of sex gone from the room. Once Merlin was safe on the red silk sheets. Arthur went to his small side room and made himself a coffee and found the small fridge there had been stocked with fresh items. He always kept some snacks in his room so he didn’t have to bother the staff. Going back to Merlin’s side he sat and savoured his first coffee for days. Once finished he went to the bathroom and filed the large bath. Once he was happy he went and rang Gwen ordering a meal and went and woke his omega.

“Come on sleepy head, if you sleep anymore you will not sleep tonight also you need to eat.” He gently shook Merlin then kissed him making the omega open his eyes.   
“g’way m’tired” was all the response he got.

“No” Arthur said as he picked the still naked Merlin up and carried him into the bathroom. Arthur himself was also naked once more and he carefully placed Merlin into the bath before quickly climbing in behind him. Merlin gasped as he was placed in the warm water but soon relaxed back into Arthur’s chest.

“Come on stinky, you have to get clean” Arthur said as he started to give his omega a good wash. “I got some off earlier but you still smell of dried cum and sweat”

Merlin tilted his head back and looked up at Arthur sleepily “Whose fault is that!” he smiled sweetly full of innocence.

“Forget that look, you are no longer innocent, I have the bites and scratches to prove it! You, my love, are a wild cat” Arthur scolded his lover. “Sit forward and I’ll wash your hair.”

Once Arthur was satisfied he got them both out and into the shower “Come on let’s get rinsed off then food!” wrapping Merlin up in towels he helped him dry then made the omega dress in sleeping pants and t shirt, before they went into the bedroom. Arthur threw open the doors that led out to the balcony “Its nice, let’s make the most of the weather and eat by the window”

There was a knock on the door and Gwen pushed a trolley in and placed it near the table before setting two places and starting to put the food out. “Thank you Gwen” Arthur said, but noticed the minute Gwen had entered the room Merlin moved to hide behind him. 

Arthur realising what was happening looked at Gwen “Leave it I will sort it, just leave please” He turned and took Merlin’s hand in reassurance before turning back to Gwen. “We wish to be alone” 

“Of course I’m sure you must both be worn out” Gwen said then went red as she realised what she had said “I mean, well um” she became very flustered. 

Arthur laughed “Don’t worry Gwen I understand, you did after all clean these rooms.” He paused “Please don’t let anyone know we are out of seclusion yet. We both need time to recover”

“Of course not Sir!” Gwen was horrified at the thought “I mean this is like your honeymoon”

“No that will be soon as well” Arthur quipped “Thank you I will call when we have finished.” Arthur was well aware that they were not yet married, but it wouldn’t be long.

Merlin remained behind Arthur until Gwen left the room, Arthur turned once more to face his omega, he looked at the young man and what he saw confirmed his suspicion, Merlin might be out of his heat but he was still in a place where he couldn’t cope with anyone but Arthur. Gaius had warned him this often happened with young omegas. That they needed extra care for a couple of days post heat to adapt to their new lives. He knew that until Merlin felt more comfortable he would not want to be out of Arthur’s sight nor see anyone else. Pulling Merlin into a hug he said softly “I will make sure we are left alone my omega, so we can settle together out of the heat”

Merlin held onto Arthur for a few minutes then the aromas of the food reached him and his stomach rumbled. Arthur smiled “Come let’s eat” 

Merlin had sat in a chair while he ate they were plush but he still felt uncomfortable and he fidgeted.

“Ah is your little bottom sore?” Arthur smiled as he watched the omega.  
“Your fault you Prat.” Merlin said still very sleepy.  
“Eat up and then you can got and lie down” Arthur told him holding out a piece of chicken, which Merlin took off the fork and ate. 

It didn’t take long for him to eat enough to satisfy his alpha. Merlin had been starving, between them they cleared most of the food. Merlin stood gingerly and started to walk to the bathroom. Seeing Arthur’s look he said “Need a pee first”

Arthur felt the protective instinct come to the fore once more. He stood and picked Merlin up bridal style “I won’t see you struggle” he deposited the omega next to the toilet and Merlin glared at him.  
“I can do this myself!” 

Arthur turned his back but remained close and waited, then he picked the omega up once more and Merlin let out an indignant squawk that was silenced as Arthur kissed him. Then he found himself deposited on the sofa and Arthur sat beside him and pulled Merlin into his side. “Rest my love, just rest” the blonde carded his fingers through his lover’s hair and gradually Merlin relaxed into him and fell asleep. 

Merlin woke later to find he was lying in the sofa with his head resting on Arthur’s lap. As Merlin opened his eyes he found Arthur’s blue eyes met his. “Hello sleepy head”

Merlin gave a small grin and snuggled into Arthur’s chest, he felt warm, cosy and safe. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Merlin went to move but Arthur held him there. “Don’t move, just relax” then looking up at the door Arthur demanded “What do you want?”

It was Gwen she sounded apologetic as she spoke without opening the door “Your sister has arrived Sir, she wishes to see you both. I told her you weren’t out of seclusion and she laughed and told me to come and tell you she was here, or that she would come up herself.” 

“I swear that woman is a witch!” Arthur muttered. “Give us a minute and send her up” 

Once Gwen was gone Arthur pulled a throw from over the back of the sofa and covered Merlin “Stay there my sweet. I will not have you on display for all to see”

Merlin didn’t argue he was comfortable, but at the same time he was relieved he really didn’t want to see anyone else. To be honest he was feeling a bit shy, after all the other omega would know what had been going on and he was embarrassed what would Morgana think. So he pulled the throw up over his head, faced Arthur and waited. Arthur’s hand snuck under the throw and around his waist holding him safely.

Morgana came bursting into the room and glared at her brother “So just when did you come out of seclusion and why didn’t you call?” she demanded as she looked at her brother, hardly noticing Merlin hidden under the throw.

“Because I didn’t want to, we wanted sometime together…..alone” Arthur said pointedly “In private”

“You’ve had five days!” Morgana exclaimed. “I saw the curtains get drawn back first thing this morning so I know you were available. That was seven hours ago!”

Arthur looked at his sister in exasperation “Is it too much to expect privacy? We wanted to recover in peace, and that does not include a visit from you, anyway did you have binoculars trained on our windows you nosy harpy?” he paused then his voice got a hard edge that made Merlin tense up. “Now you have seen us go! And do not return until you are invited. I give you the curtesy of seclusion, I even looked after your son, Galahad, when you are in heat. As head omega you should know better” Arthur was clearly very annoyed with his sister. Then he realised Merlin was shaking and looked down. Carefully pulling the throw back from where Merlin had pulled it over his head he looked tenderly at his omega “I am not cross with you my sweet.” With that he kissed Merlin’s forehead.

Then looking up at his sister, who was looking slightly uncomfortable realising she had crossed a line with her brother, Arthur’ face become one of anger and impatience, but for his omegas sake he kept his voice calm. “Do you have a reason for the intrusion at a sensitive time for my omega?”

For the first time he could ever remember his sister not only bowed her head in respect but also apologised “I am sorry Alpha Prime, I allowed my concern for your omega to override my judgement, I wanted to make sure he was alright after all he had been through”

“As his alpha that is my job, it is you who are causing him upset.” The alpha’s eyes were hard as ice as he looked at his sister. “Understand this, for years I have allowed you to take liberties, I have made allowance for our upbringing. But now my focus has changed, if you wish to remain in my family you will at all times respect my omega and our privacy, I will allow nothing to upset my bond mate. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” The last three words were spat out bullet fashion.

Morgana paled as her brother spoke to her, she had no intention of upsetting Merlin or Arthur, but she had been worried about the couple and had acted without thinking.

Merlin uncovered his head and whispered to Arthur, not hearing him Arthur lowed his head and listened. Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin gently, how kind and thoughtful he was. Arthur looked up his facial expression softening. “My omega asks that we do not argue. He does not wish to be the cause of disagreement in the family. Be thankful he is more gentle than I, go now I will call when you can visit do not come before you are asked” 

Morgana nodded “Yes alpha prime” with that she left the room, tears in her eyes. She ran out of the house and went home where she was met by her alpha Leon.


	14. Chapter 14

“Morgana! What is the matter?” Leon like all alphas was protective of his omega. He couldn’t remember seeing his wife so upset.

Morgana hugged her husband “I did a bad thing, I went and demanded to see Arthur, I was worried about Merlin, he was livid.”

“But they are in seclusion” Leon said in surprise.   
“I saw the curtains go back this morning and I had to know” Morgana explained “Merlin’s heat was over this morning. But Arthur was so angry at being disturbed, he has never spoken to me like that before”

Leon looked at his wilful omega, he knew that the alpha prime had always given his sister a great deal of leeway in her behaviour. Clearly now he had an omega, a true mate no less, things would change. He hugged his wife “You must remember Arthur has waited a long time for a mate, and his omega has been through a lot, it is natural that he will be extra protective of him. You must think before you act my dear, and remember he had a new focus in his life.” He paused and added “How would you have felt if the alpha prime had interrupted our time after your first heat? I know I would have been angry”

Morgana nodded “I know, I was stupid, I thought he was going to disown me. I think he may have had not Merlin said something………Leon I burst into their chambers! Merlin is so young he was hiding under a throw, I have frightened him” 

Leon comforted Morgana and silently thanked the omega for his intervention. As an alpha he could well imagine how Arthur had felt, so soon after bonding, when alpha emotions were at their highest. He also realised his wife would have some adjusting to do with her brother having someone more important than her in his life. 

As Morgana left the couple Arthur slowly uncovered his omega, and pulled him onto his lap, he peppered kisses over the younger man and let calming pheromones over them. “I am sorry my love, she should not have come. This is our time”

Merlin looked at his alpha “Please alpha she is your sister, do not be cross she meant well”

“You are to kind and forgiving, please understand you are now my world, nothing takes precedence over you, my sister must learn her place” Arthur let his teeth rub over the bond mark on Merlin’s neck. “Again I ask you to call me Arthur, not alpha, you have no need to be so respectful we are equals”

“You call me omega” Merlin pointed out. “You are my alpha, my master, my protector”

Arthur let a small chuckle escape as his tension decreased “Why do I think this submissiveness will not last? I think you have more spunk than you are showing. I must make the most of this while I can” with that he kissed Merlin with more passion and embraced the lithe form with desire running through him, Merlin returned both the kiss and the caress as they moved back to the bed.

Later Arthur called for some more food before settling them both down to sleep. Both men now fully comfortable with each other, loving the closeness and pleasure they got from each other outside of the passion of the heat. The next morning when Arthur woke he got up, and going into the dressing room called Gaius.

Explaining that Merlin had been exhibiting signs of fear and shyness at the presence of others he asked the doctor what he should do. 

“Just continue to give him your attention and love, he will soon settle. Merlin is young he will have found everything a bit traumatic, he has been through so much it isn’t surprising that’s why I warned you. See how he is this morning, allow Gwen in with food and see how he reacts. If he is still nervous keep to yourselves for the day. If he seems better I will come and check him over and then I suggest you come out of your suite and gradually do more. But do not rush things. Maybe just his mother and the beta staff at first” 

It took Merlin a further twenty four hours before he could face seeing anyone but Arthur. But the next morning when Gwen brought in their breakfast he didn’t hide behind the blonde but shyly thanked her. After they had eaten Arthur called Gaius who came and gave Merlin a complete examination. Arthur sat on the bed holding Merlin’s hand throughout. After being passed well enough to get up and start mobilising more Gaius left the two men to it, adding to his great Nephew “I expect to see you eating more my boy, you have lost weight you can ill afford.”

The men had a shower together and made love as they did so, not the frenzied love making of a heat but a gentle and slow version. Then getting dressed they went downstairs for the first time in a week. Both dressed in slacks and shirts. Arthurs shirt his normal red, Merlin’s a blue that matched his eyes. Gwen smiled when she saw them and immediately made them a coffee. Merlin rang his mother and arranged for her to visit, while Arthur ordered the return to normality and the presence of Alpha guards once more outside the house, although he warned the alpha guards not to enter the house at any cost until they heard otherwise. He did tell Gwaine not to allow Morgana into the house until further notice, he was still incensed by her behaviour. 

Merlin seemed to gain confidence and the days went by. With Arthur a full ten years older, as well as being an alpha prime, occasionally forgot just how young Merlin was, that was until Merlin would do something that reminded the alpha, like his choice in music for one and his love of jeans. Arthur only ever wore jeans if he was going out on the estate farms. Whereas Merlin seemed to want to live in skinny jeans all the time. Now while Arthur loved his omegas perk bottom he hated the fact that in tight jeans everyone could appreciate it. Merlin had taken to still wearing a neckerchief with Arthur’s scent on whenever he could. Which Arthur found a real turn on.

Arthur found himself being incredible possessive about his omega and would have liked to have shut him away for his eyes only. Where Merlin wanted some freedom. One morning he got up before Arthur and went for a walk to his mothers, without informing Arthur. This infuriated the blonde who not only shouted at Merlin but also ripped a strip of off Percy who was on duty.   
Merlin turned on Arthur when he turned up at Hunith’s.

“I am not a possession I am a human being, I didn’t go off the estate and there are people watching everywhere. Just because you are an alpha doesn’t give you the right to tell me what to do! If I want to visit my mum I will and you can’t stop me!” Merlin was so angry he forgot himself completely. 

Arthur looked at Merlin as if he had two heads “You are my omega! As such I am responsible for your safety. I have no problem with you visiting your mother but you ask first is that clear, and stop wearing those jeans!” his voice went into a low pitch as his anger manifested. He had been sick with worry when he had found Merlin gone. 

Merlin could feel the alpha pheromones as Arthur spoke, his body wanted him to submit, but his mind fought it. He would not be a dumb omega who bowed down whenever his alpha spoke. “So I am you possession then? Your slave? I thought you were better than that” Merlin kept his head high “You said you wouldn’t force me to do anything, you…Prat!” his voice by now petulant. 

Arthur glared at the omega “What are you ten!”

Hunith butted in at his point “Boys please, Merlin apologise to Arthur, you should have at least left a note, he was clearly worried” she gave her son a look that always made him feel like a small boy.

Merlin lowered his head and muttered an apology to Arthur, but it was clear it was a reluctant one.

Hunith then looked at Arthur “You must understand Merlin has always been wilful for an omega, I did warn you. He is young yet, think back to how you felt at his age.” She smiled “I bet you wore jeans then”

Arthur looked at his beta mother-in-law to be. “No I did not! My father would not have tolerated it, at his age I was expected to act like an adult.” Then he added for good measure “Those jeans are too tight, showing his body to those who have no right to ogle him. I will not allow him to wear them in public.”

Merlin blushed then gave a small triumphant grin “You’re jealous!”

“To right I am! I will not have other alphas seeing what is mine” Arthur snarled “If you must wear them then wear them at home only, and only when we don’t have guests.”

Merlin looked at Arthur in amazement “Are you sure you don’t want me to wear an Abaya and Hijab like the Muslim wives?”

Arthur continued to glare at Merlin “Maybe that wouldn’t be a bad idea” but the mood was broken and Arthur gave Merlin a small grin. “Maybe I was over the top, but I would rather you didn’t wear such tight revealing clothes.” 

Arthur moved next to his omega and explained his other worry “You must understand Merlin I am a very rich man and both my family and myself have received kidnap threats in the past. I couldn’t bare it if anything happened to you, so please let me know where you are going and always make sure you have your protection with you”

Merlin nodded, he hadn’t thought of that aspect of his alphas life. He bowed his head in submission “ ‘kay I promise”

Arthur smiled and then looked at Hunith “By the way, I see no reason why the wedding cannot go ahead, I know you and Morgana have been looking at it. So let me know some dates and we will proceed. I want Merlin as my husband and not just my omega”

One their trip back to their house Merlin looked at Arthur and asked “Why do you want to get married? I mean I know that many alphas and omegas never marry. Not even Primes. Even your sister is not married.”

“I know it is unusual but I think they should marry, I hate that some alphas then go on to take beta wives as if their omegas are not enough. I know many do when the omega gets older but I don’t agree with it. You are my mate and intend to be faithful to you. It also gives our offspring true legitimacy under all aspects of the law, not just Alpha law” Arthur explained. “I love you Merlin I have no need or wish for another in my life” he paused “As for my sister it was her choice, I hope one day she will change her mind, I know Leon will never take another.”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile back, Arthur made him feel loved and wanted, and he was just beginning to believe that the feelings were mutual.


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding plans went ahead and Arthur decided one afternoon to phone his one remaining uncle in Scotland and ask him to come to the wedding, after all so few people were going it seemed silly not to have his mother’s brother there.   
When the phone answered Arthur wasted no time and got straight to the point “Uncle I have found my true mate and we are marrying in two weeks. I would be very pleased if you could attend, it is a small affair and at the estate.”

To Arthur’s surprise it seemed his uncle already knew of Merlin “I heard you had found a bond mate, I must say I was surprised that you took someone who had been touched by another, albeit in shall we say difficult circumstances, and one I understand from a one parent family and with a beta mother. Are you being wise especially to marry? After all you could easily marry a better prospect and keep the omega for breeding? Still done you know, takes the hormones out of the equation.”

Arthur almost slammed the phone down but kept his cool, after all his Uncle didn’t realise the truth. “Who told you?”

His uncle snorted “My boy you are an Alpha Prime of an old house, surely you didn’t expect to keep it secret? I’m surprised you didn’t contact me sooner”

“Then your information was lacking Uncle. Merlin is my true mate! I have no intention of taking a wife. As for the kidnap attempt you have clearly been misinformed my Omega was rescued before anything happened, he was totally blameless. As for his parentage he is the only son of an Alpha Prime who died before he could marry Merlin’s mother. What’s more I have don’t care about his background…….you must have heard me Merlin is my true mate” Arthur allowed a hard edge to creep into his voice “I will allow no one not even you to disrespect my omega.”

Agravaine’s tone also altered as he realised his nephew was angry “I mean no offense merely trying to lookout for you, you are my sister’s son after all. I will of course attend your wedding. In fact I will fly down in the next few days and get to know your intended beforehand. I assume I can have the guest house? Or stay with you in the main house.”

“Sorry no, Merlin’s mother is living in the guest house and I would prefer to just have us in the main house, after all our bond is new. I can allow you to use my town house or there is a hotel nearby”

“Oh, that’s ……. Is it wise for you to allow the family to become so… dependant on your good will? Surely it is better to have distance?”

“Uncle I will not have you question my decisions. Now hotel or town house?” Arthur was regretting inviting his uncle already.

“Well I would rather stay with you, but I suppose I can put up with the hotel. I will let you know when my plane lands so you can send a car” 

The conversation ended there and Arthur made sure Merlin was visiting his mother when Agravaine was due to arrive. He had already dealt with Morgana and they were now on speaking terms, after all she was organising the wedding. Although Arthur himself had arranged the honeymoon, and that was a tightly held secret. Now he had to deal with his Uncle.

Arthur arranged for his uncle to visit once he had arrived. When Agravaine entered the lounge Arthur looked at his Uncle and remembered why he had kept the man at arm’s length for so many years. The man was smarmy and gave of an air of self-importance, while at the same time appearing to be your best friend. The older man looked round the room expecting to see the omega. In his younger years Arthur had been taken in by the other man, keen to have some connection with his dead mother, but a few incidents allowed Arthur to see his uncle for what he was.

“Hello Arthur, it’s been a long time, I was hoping to meet your intended.” The smooth voice said, the face with a forced smile.

“He is with his mother, I wanted to speak in private. Your comments on the phone were insulting and I will not have my omega upset” Arthur said “You WILL treat him with complete respect, or leave”

Agravaine looked shocked “I told you I meant no disrespect, I just wanted you to be sure you were doing the right thing. After all you have no need to marry and you haven’t know the omega long, you seem to be acting hastily” 

“I know my own mind, accept that” Arthur snapped “Merlin is young and does not need your comments. We are very much in love and I can see no other life other than with him by my side. You have not need to fear that he is manipulating me in anyway, the decision is mine and mine alone. He is spirited and unique, having much more personality that most omegas. He is my other half”

With that Arthur heard the door open and Merlin came rushing in almost tripping over in his haste. “Arthur, mum is going to town with Morgana so I came back, if I have to listen to one more question about cakes or table decorations I think I will scream, can we elope?” Merlin then saw Agravaine and stopped dead. “Oh…sorry” he muttered to Arthur blushing as he did so “I didn’t realise you had a visitor”

Merlin went to leave the room but Arthur stopped him “That’s all right stay, this is my Uncle Agravaine he has come to attend the wedding.” Quickly moving to Merlin’s side and putting his arm round the slender waist Arthur pulled his omega into his side and kissed his cheek. Merlin lowered his head, he still felt unsure around strange alphas. “Uncle this is Omega Merlin, my true mate and the man I will be marrying.”

Arthur looked at his uncle daring him to say anything to upset Merlin.  
Agravaine held out his hand “A pleasure to meet you Omega Merlin”  
Merlin looked at the hand and then Arthur, he didn’t touch other alphas if he could help it, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to now, there was something about the man that made him uneasy.

Agravaine sensing Merlin’s hesitation dropped his hand. Merlin looked at Arthur’s uncle but kept his head down. “Hello Alpha Agravaine”

“Oh please call me either Uncle or Agravaine, after all you are joining the family” the man said with a false friendliness that Merlin sensed immediately. 

Merlin pushed himself into Arthur side even more and the blonde alpha smiled and sat down pulling Merlin down next to him. He then rang the bell and asked Gwen too bring in a pot of tea and three cups. “Do you want something to eat my sweet?” he asked Merlin.  
“Can I have shortbread?” Merlin replied so quietly Arthur could hardly hear. 

“I’m sure Gwen has some” talking once more to his housekeeper he asked “Merlin would quite like some of your shortbread do you have any?”

Gwen’s cheerful voice came back “Of course, I have all his favourites ready”   
Arthur smiled at the omega “You get spoiled by the staff more than I do.” 

Agravaine watched the exchange with a sour look on his face. He had hoped his nephew would never find a mate. The longer it had gone on the more his hopes had built. After all he would then have been in line to receive his sister’s inheritance at the very least when Arthur died. The fact that Arthur was much younger than him didn’t worry him. Gwen arrived with a tray and placed it on the table and tipped out three teas. She already knew Agravaine preferences from previous visits. She also remembered he didn’t like shortbread but had conveniently not brought any other biscuits or cakes. She, like Merlin, found Arthur’s uncle uncomfortable to be near. Smiling at Merlin Gwen handed him a plate with a large shortbread on.  
“Here you are Omega Merlin, cooked this morning just for you”

Merlin took it and half hidden from Agravaine’s view started to eat it. Agravaine looked at the omega with interest, noting how thin and weak he looked, maybe all was not lost after all. He looked as if a strong breeze would blow him over and he was also clearly clumsy if his entrance was anything to go by, although he had to concede there was something special about the omega, he was fey and attractive in his own way. His wrists were so thin they looked like sticks and his limbs looked no better. With his timid nature getting rid of him should be no problem.

Merlin felt the other man’s hostility and whispered to his alpha “Can I go?”  
Arthur wasn’t willing to be parted from the omega so relied “Stay here my sweet have your tea. “ He then looked at his uncle “I will get the car to take you to your hotel so you can settle in. Please come to dinner later Morgana and her alpha will also be here.”

Agravaine was less than pleased to be so dismissed but wisely said nothing. When the car arrived he said goodbye to the pair “I will see you both this evening” and was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur spent the afternoon cuddled up with Merlin and making him feel more settled. Adding “My uncle won’t spend much time here and you can always go to your mothers if you wish, but I have to have him here for some meals. He is my only uncle”

Merlin was feeling better now the man was gone “Of course you must” he said forcibly “I am just being silly. Do we have to dress up tonight?”

“No it’s a family dinner” Arthur said with a smile “But no jeans”

Later as they got ready Merlin handed Arthur one of the silk neckerchiefs “Could you mark this? Only I will feel better if I can have you round my neck, I still find other alphas …. Frightening”

Arthur chuckled “I didn’t realise I was starting a fashion with this.” He did as asked rubbing the material on his scent gland on his neck “But it hides your delicious neck from others so I approve”

“You also like the thought of me carrying your scent, you are possessive” Merlin told his alpha cheekily

“You had better believe it! You are Mine” he growled deeply and pulled Merlin into his chest.  
The omega tied the neckerchief round his neck so it covered the opening of his shirt. “Best let me go or we will be later for dinner” Merlin grinned. 

Arthur was pleased to see his omegas spirit return. He had been worried earlier that Merlin would find his uncle’s visit difficult, maybe after all it wouldn’t be a disaster.

When Agravaine arrived back at the house Merlin was talking to his mother who had also been invited. So the visitor had chance to speak to Arthur alone once more “You have a special Omega Arthur having met him I now have no doubts as to your compatibility and congratulate you. I am sorry for any offence I may have caused”

Arthur pleased not to have conflict, and as always liking positive comments about his true mate smiled “That’s alright I realise I may not have handled it well” with that he relaxed.

They had an enjoyable meal Merlin sat next to Arthur with Morgana on his other side and his mother opposite. All done to keep the omega comfortable. After the meal they moved to the lounge. For a brief moment Arthur left Merlin’s side to have a quick word with his sister.

Agravaine took his chance and spoke to Merlin “It has been a pleasure to meet you Omega Merlin. I can see you make my nephew happy.” He smirked to himself as he noticed Merlin sniffing at the neckerchief. Even he could smell his nephew on the material. It was clear the omega was not as comfortable as he appeared.  
Merlin took courage from his alphas scent “I hope I do, he is a wonderful Alpha I could not ask better”   
“I am sorry if we got off on the wrong foot and I welcome you to the family. But let’s say I was surprised to hear that my nephew was settling after so long, let alone marrying. I’m sure you realise the honour, after all Arthur could have also taken a beta for a wife and kept you as a mother to any children. In his position that would have been normal after all he can well afford it. But I can see you make him happy” 

Merlin looked at his alpha’s uncle and didn’t believe the change of opinion “Thank you” he replied unsure what else to say after the comments. He was saved as Arthur returned to his side.

Agravaine smiled at his nephew “I was just welcoming Merlin to the family, and apologising for any slight I may have caused. I can see now how well matched you are”

Arthur was saved from replying when Gaius came up and engaged Agravaine in discussion. After that evening the meetings with Agravaine were mercifully short and it was soon the day of the wedding.

Merlin spent the night before the ceremony at his mother’s house, at Hunith and Morgana’s insistence. Both saying it was unlucky to see each other the night before the wedding. Arthur felt this stupid as they had been sharing a bed since Merlin’s heat. But as Merlin seemed to agree he went along with it. But he missed the other man’s company, their bed seemed empty without the raven haired omega. The wedding was, as Merlin wanted, a small affair. On Arthur’s side there was Morgana and Leon, Leon being Arthur’s best man and Arthur’s Uncle Agravaine. Merlin had his mother and Great Uncle Gaius. The only other people to attend were Gwaine, Percy, Elyan and Lancelot with their partners. Most of the estate workers turned out to watch the couple go in a carriage and four horses from the lake to the house after the ceremony, where the wedding meal was to take place. Arthur wore a grey suit and red tie and Merlin a navy suit with a bowtie made of the same colour as Arthur’s suit. They wore matching pale blue shirts. They exchanges gold bands and kissed, both men were clearly very happy.

The meal afterwards was more formal than Merlin had wanted, but by now he had got used to what cutlery and glasses to use and it went well. Sitting next to the proud alpha Merlin found he was being fed choice pieces by Arthur and felt so special and cared for he blushed on several occasions. Afterwards Merlin realised he could hardly remember a thing of the day. So nervous had he been.


	17. Chapter 17

In the early evening the couple went on honeymoon, flying out on Arthur’s private jet to a small island he owned in the pacific. Merlin was shocked when he got on the plane. One it was a high specification private jet that looked more like a hotel inside complete with large lounge and dining area with a staircase leading up to the bedrooms. Then he noticed both Gwaine and Percy.

“They’re coming on our honeymoon!” he demanded

Arthur smirked “They go everywhere with us. But don’t worry you won’t know they are there”

Once they were up in the air it was true Merlin didn’t see either man again. He did see the crew who brought them anything they needed. Although it wasn’t long before Arthur carried his omega, protesting at the treatment, up to the master bedroom that was as opulent as the master back at the estate. Merlin had never flown before but realised this was like nothing any ‘normal’ person would very experience. Both men joined the mile high club that day, but in far more luxury than many such participants. A day later they landed in Australia and after disembarking they were met by a Rolls Royce and taken to harbour where a boat took them out to a large yacht. Once on board Merlin was gobsmacked to see it was even more luxurious than the plane. 

“This must have cost you mega bucks to hire.” He gasped

“It isn’t hired Merlin, I own both this and the plane.” Arthur calmly told him. “Now come on let me show you around. We will be on board for three days until we reach our island destination.”

“I suppose you own that as well?” Merlin said sarcastically, not expecting the answer he received.

“I do, in fact I envisage us going there quite often. I told you I am a very wealthy man” Arthur smiled as he showed Merlin around what could only be called a floating palace. “I don’t use any of them enough, but now I have someone to share them with I intend to make up the deficit.”

Merlin found the luxury almost overpowering, the crew like on the plane were hardly seen but when they were they were efficient and courteous. Merlin soon became a firm favourite, and more than once Arthur found his omega in the kitchens talking to the staff. The alpha only had to doze off on deck for Merlin to go off exploring the parts of the yacht that the owner and usual guests never visited.

Arriving at the island Merlin looked out from the deck at golden sands topped by lush trees. The blue sea and pristine beaches were like a picture postcard. Arthur wrapped his arms around his omega “For our stay we are here by ourselves accept for the staff, who you will hardly see. But before you say anything I allow my friends to use the island when I am not here, I even let the staff use it on occasion. One week goes into a draw for all the people who work for me every year.”

They spent four weeks on the island in its luxury house. As Arthur pointed out he didn’t do anything by halves. “I have money and I spend it” 

As the honeymoon progressed Merlin relaxed and his true self started to surface. He lost the fear that had remained from the kidnapping and his mood became lighter. They sent time on the beech as well as in the wooded areas. Although Merlin had to be very careful on the beech not to burn, his pale skin tone making him susceptible. But Arthur seemed to delight in putting the sunscreen on his mate. Merlin did learn to snorkel which pleased him no end. One day, to Arthur’s surprise Merlin even challenged Arthur to a race back to the house. Merlin was nimble, quicker and less clumsy than Arthur expected, but the omega was caught well before they reached the house. Arthur tackled him to the ground, making sure at the same time not to hurt Merlin. Rolling so Merlin was underneath him Arthur kissed his husband passionately and started to remove the raven haired man’s t shirt.

“What you doing?” Merlin demanded looking around to see if anyone was watching.

“Stripping you” the alpha said with a leer “How else am I going to take my prize for catching you?” with that he threw the t shirt to one side and started on Merlin’s shorts.

“We can’t! Not here we are in the open!” Merlin was scandalised.

“We can, I keep telling you no one will see us. The staff keep well away from whatever part of the island we are on. Anyway Gwaine and Percy will make sure we are not disturbed.” With that he removed Merlin’s last items of clothing and looked down at his naked omega with lust in his eyes “You are beautiful.”

“m’ not a girl!” Merlin protested, then he squealed “Gwaine and Percy will see.”

“No they will not, they are very discrete. They also know better than to look at you like this, you are mine! And mine alone” then with his eyes blown and a loving look the blonde continued “and you are right you are not a girl and I am so glad. I love you just as you are, my omega”

Merlin responded to Arthur’s touch and the next hour went past quickly. Afterwards as the replaced their clothing the omega said shyly “Everyone will know what we have been doing, we reek of sex.”

Arthur chuckled “We are on honeymoon!”

Merlin sighed “But I am not on heat! Is it normal to …well you know…..have sex so much?” he went redder and redder as he spoke “I mean I don’t mind but I thought that’s why I had heats.”

Arthur held back a laugh, he didn’t want to embarrass his omega, who he knew was ignorant of many of the facts about their kind. Not his fault but having beta mother and no father he supposed his friend Will hadn’t thought to inform the omega. In a way he found it endearing. “Merlin most alphas and their mates have a healthy sex life outside of heats. When you are in heat you can absorb my seed and thus get pregnant. But that is a hormonal drive out of our control, enjoyable as it is. What we do out of the heat is not just sex, it is making love, because we want to, not because we are being driven to it” he smiled at his omega “I find you irresistible, but you can say no if you want.”

Merlin flushed “No it’s fine …I mean I like it.” Merlin looked at Arthur in a puzzled manner “So it’s not just our bond making us…..?”

“No my love, I just can’t get enough of you. I wish I could tell you what you mean to me but I just don’t have enough words. Morgana says I am emotionally constipated.” 

Merlin looked like he was going to say more but hesitated “Ask me what you want Merlin” Arthur prompted “We have no secrets between us”

Merlin looked sad for a moment then seemed to make a decision and quietly said “I don’t understand…………you said you love me, is that true or is it just a word to you. I know you married me and you didn’t have to, but why? I know you said you wanted your children to be born in a marriage. But since then I understand you could have married a beta as well as have me for your mate. Someone you really loved not just due to heats and hormones. Because you didn’t have to, marry me I mean, you know that, you could have married a beta I would have understood. They said you could.” Merlin hardly stopped to draw breath as he spoke, he was frightened of the answer but felt he needed to ask, even if it did upset his alpha.

Arthur looked surprised at the omega’s words and took Merlin’s face in his hands at looked closely at him. Merlin closed his eyes at the inspection “I shouldn’t have asked, I have no right.”

“Open your eyes and look at me” Arthur demanded softly “It is clear you have not understood me. Merlin I said I love you because I do, it is true I was attracted to you at first because of what you call hormones. But it didn’t take long for me to realise I loved you with all of my heart, I thought you knew this. So in that I failed. I wanted to marry you because I love you and yes, I do want our children to know that and be part of that. I would never wish for a beta, or any other person in my life. I have everything I want in you. I don’t know who has been talking to you but they clearly have no idea of the strength of my feelings for you.” Arthur kissed Merlin before stressing “I LOVE YOU and I hope one day you will come to love me.”

Merlin broke into a full smile that lit up his face and he hugged the alpha, holding tightly onto his mate Merlin looked at Arthur tears in his eyes. Arthur rubbed the tears away with his thumb. “Why the tears?”

Merlin smiled once more “You will call me a girl again, but they are tears of happiness, you see I love you, but it hurt to think you did not love me.”

Arthur grinned back and swung Merlin round “You are an idiot! But this calls for a celebration, back to the house, and I think we will spend the rest of the day in bed where I will make sure you know, without any reservation, how much I love you, and don’t you ever doubt it again.”

Merlin laughed back “But you didn’t know I loved you!”

“That’s because you are an idiot and didn’t tell me!” Arthur chuckled “I think in this case we are both as bad as one another.”


	18. Chapter 18

Once the honeymoon was over the men went back to the yacht for the journey back to Australia. On the first evening Arthur walked up to the deck to find his mate. He knew Merlin liked to look at the stars with the benefit of no light pollution. Arthur himself had been on the phone to Leon to inform him they were returning in time for a directors meeting, the only phone call Arthur had made since he had been away. But old habits die hard.

Spotting Merlin leaning against the rails Arthur realised that his omega was crying, his heart clenched as he walked up to the slender omega, taking of his jacket it slung it round his omegas shoulders as he was wearing only a thin shirt and slacks. Then putting his arms gently round his lovers waist and resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder he asked “What is the matter my love?”

Merlin turned round and nestled into Arthur’s chest and fought to control himself before telling the blonde “I was watching the sky and saw a shooting star. It reminded me of Will, who always made me wish if I saw one. I miss him so and cannot help but blame myself for his death. If I had not gone to the ball he would be alive today.”

Arthur took out his handkerchief and wiped Merlin’s face “Had you not gone to the ball we would not have met, so I cannot agree with you. What happened to Will was tragic but you cannot blame yourself for it. You know Gaius always used to tell me what will be will be, if it is your destiny you cannot avoid it.” he rubbed Merlin neck in comfort “You are my destiny, I had to meet you and I did. The fact that someone murdered your friend is not your fault, and I know he wouldn’t have wanted you to blame yourself.” 

Then pausing to make up his mind whether to tell Merlin he continued “Leon has just told me that the court case will be a week after we get back. Maybe you will get some closure once that is over. You do not have to go. Elyan said your statement is enough with the forensic evidence and the police reports.”

Merlin shuddered in his arms “I want to go! I want to see Will get justice!”

“Then you shall, I will go with you. But you will not be called to testify unless you really wish to. Now come indoors it is getting cold you only have a shirt on and I don’t want you getting ill.”

Once in the master bedroom Arthur undressed Merlin and with great care pulling the sheet over his omega before undressing and joining him. Neither has any clothes on, not because Arthur expected them to make love, but because he wanted them to be skin to skin so the omega could get maximum comfort from him. Carefully pulling Merlin close he curled around him like a large spoon and comforted the younger omega until he fell asleep. It was at times like these that Arthur was reminded once again just how much younger Merlin was and how hard it must be for the teenager to cope with all the changes in his life. Whispering into Merlin’s neck he vowed once more to love and protect him to the very best of his ability.

Merlin was less subdued when he woke in the morning, although it was clear he was still thinking about his almost brother. Later when a pod of dolphin’s swim alongside the yacht Merlin smiled again. Then when they saw a hump back whale breach on its migratory route Merlin was so excited he almost fell overboard. Being with Merlin Arthur found himself looking at things in a new light, as if seeing these things for the first time himself.

The flight back from Australia seemed so much quicker than the trip out and in no time they were driving into the estate. It took a couple of days for them to get over their jet lag and then then couple went to see Hunith and Morgana once more and Merlin told them an abridged version of their honeymoon and the trip to and from the island. 

Elyan visited Arthur and Merlin to discuss the trial and within a fortnight Merlin was sitting in the gallery watching Valliant being sentenced to life for murder, kidnapping and attempted rape. The trial was quick and decisive due to the clear evidence. 

While the trial was in progress Merlin meet Mordred for the first time, he was another of Arthur’s alpha bodyguard, and was covering for Gwaine, as he was in seclusion with his omega whilst she was in heat. Mordred was the youngest of the bodyguard team, being only a few years older than Merlin and the two soon become friendly. Or as friendly as Arthur allowed any of his alpha colleagues to get to Merlin. With the exception of Gwaine who seemed to have become a surrogate big brother to the young omega.

Once the ordeal of the trial was over life seemed to settle back into some sort of routine, then six weeks later Merlin once more went into heat. The two men went into seclusion and are not seen for five days. On the fourth day of their seclusion Arthur sensed a subtle change in Merlin’s scent and was convinced that his omega has conceived. This made him even more protective and concerned for his omega, something he hadn’t thought possible. Once the heat was finished and the two men had recovered Arthur mentioned his belief to his lover. Merlin was ecstatic that he had fulfilled his role but was also scared of becoming a parent. 

“You will be wonderful, you are so caring. But once we are ready I will ask Gaius to check you out.” Arthur kisses Merlin’s belly, and caresses the presently flat abdomen with his hand. “Whatever the result I don’t care, we have plenty of time ahead of us.” 

Gaius confirmed that Merlin had indeed conceived but suggested that they delay the announcement for a couple of months. “A lot can go wrong in the first weeks, the pregnancy might not take. Just act normally but please Merlin eat more! You need to be in top shape to carry a child, your body has more changes to cope with than a female omega.”

Arthur was overjoyed at the idea of being a parent and of watching Merlin swell with his child. He found it difficult to contain the information as he wanted to shout from the rooftops. Whereas Merlin is still in denial and so had no such problem. He did begin to find Arthurs’s almost constant attention wearing at times and soon came to enjoy his visits to his mother even more as it gave him a break from the attention. He also continued to meet up with Morgana and the other omegas on the estate for chats. These happened at least once a week when Arthur went to various meetings. The blonde had cut down considerably on work, leaving most of the day to day running of his empire to Leon. But there are still things he had to do.

At one such meeting Merlin was surprised to find Eira absent, it seemed she has gone into heat once more. So she and Gwaine had entered seclusion for the duration. Merlin hoped that they get their wish this time, as both wanted children. Merlin secretly though the gregarious alpha would make an excellent father and surprise them all. Unfortunately it seemed as omegas became rarer their fertility also dropped, and many omegas took several heats to become pregnant for the first time. Whereas at one time it was common for the first heat to lead to pregnancy. That brought Merlin’s own thoughts back to his own pregnancy and he subconsciously rubbed this stomach. 

Morgana of course picked up on this straight away. “Are you alright Merlin? Not sickening for anything I hope?” she wondered if Merlin might be pregnant, as she has also noticed her brothers increased concern for his omega. But after their last argument has kept quiet, deciding it better she didn’t interfere, much as she wanted to. 

Merlin gave her a weak smile “To much cake” He suggested ruefully. Morgana arched her eyebrow but said nothing, she was now more convinced but would have to wait for the official announcement.  
As the meeting broke up Merlin went back to the main house to wait for Arthur’s return, they planned to go out on the horse and trap that afternoon and he was looking forward to it. As always a bodyguard was waiting to walk him back, this time it was Mordred as Percy was watching the house. Once back inside Mordred disappeared and left Percy to it, whilst he went to watch the cameras and patrol the area. This was on top of the men who watched the estate boundaries, Arthur was as always determined in his security measures. 

Merlin sat indoors in the lounge and put the television on for some mindless distraction. It wasn’t long before he dozed off. He was far more tired than usual, due to his condition. An hour later Percy turned from his position in the hallway turned and saw Mordred “I’ve come to take over for a bit so you can grab a coffee” the young alpha said with a smile.  
“Thanks, Omega Merlin is asleep lucky devil.” Percy said looking into the lounge before turning to head off, grateful for the chance of a drink.   
The bodyguards who worked inside the house tried to keep as discreet has they could, after all no one wanted to be watched all the time. Mordred checked Merlin before turning back into the hall to see Percy heading for the door. Mordred silently withdrew a cosh from his sleeve and brought it down hard on Percy’s unprotected head. Making sure to catch the other man and lower him to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Mordred moved silently into the lounge and approached Merlin once again, he had in fact had been drugged and was not asleep. Mordred had slipped the raven haired omega a sedative in a bottle of water he had given him on the walk back to the house, knowing how long it would take to work he planned his return to relieve Percy. Getting out his mobile Mordred sent a message then started to drag Merlin to the French windows. A helicopter came across the boundary fence and the alarms went off to warn of a posable problem, but it was too late. 

As the helicopter landed Mordred dragged Merlin closer. Someone got out and helped get Merlin inside both men getting in after he was safely loaded. The helicopter was off and away as several land rovers arrived on the scene, but it was too late. Hesitating to shoot as they had seen someone dragged on board the man in charge cursed and got out his phone.

The other men ran to the house and found an unconscious Percy and no omega, a quick search was undertaken but it was very clear this had been a kidnap, and what’s more a successful one. They continued to look for Mordred as Pellinore, the head of boundary security, contacted both the police and the alpha prime. The estate helicopter was scrambled to try and follow the fast disappearing kidnapers, so at least they had some idea of the direction it was going in. The tracers for the bugs placed in Merlin’s clothes were also activated. But it was soon clear they had been found and disabled.

Arthur was on his way home, the meeting had been a long one but he had wanted to wrap everything up so he had no need to go back to the office for a long time. He had plans that did not include profit projections and staffing. He was, if he could convince both Merlin and Gaius, intending to take Merlin back to the island. So the pregnant man could relax and be as happy as possible for his pregnancy. Ok he realised that Gaius would want Merlin back in Camelot for the birth but they had months to wait for that. He had never seen Merlin as happy as he had been when they were away and if he could get that for Merlin again he knew it would be good for both the omega and his baby.

Arthur was sat in the back of the Rolls when his phone rang. If it was Leon remembering some last minute detail, well Arthur would not answer. As he looked at the display he saw it was his security team at the estate. Opening the line he growled “Pendragon” slightly worried at the call.

His slight worry soon turned to panic as Pellinore reported that it appeared that Merlin had been abducted. Immediately asking questions he found that a helicopter had been used, and that it appeared to be an inside job, with one of his trusted staff also missing and seen getting in the helicopter as it took off. He had trusted Mordred, the man was often used in his closest inner circle team, due to that conviction. He swore and told his driver to put his foot down, he wanted to be where he could do the most good. It looked like he had failed his omega, he promised to protect him and now god knew where he was or with whom. What was even worse he was pregnant. 

Arriving back on the estate Arthur questioned the now awake and distraught Percy, he had been checked over and advised to rest as he had mild concussion, but he wanted to speak to his boss “I am so sorry I should never have turned my back on him.” 

Arthur looked at one of his best friends “It was not your fault, the bastard was a trusted member of staff, and you had no reason not to trust him. Did you see or hear anything that might help?”

“Nothing Sir, Mordred had come to relieve me for my break. Merlin had dozed off in front of the television. I was just leaving when I felt a blow and then nothing. I didn’t even suspect Merlin was anything but asleep, he came back from your sister’s and he looked tired so I was expecting it.”

Having already spoken to Pellinore Arthur was aware of some of the facts “The bottled water he had drank was drugged! Given to him by Mordred I have no doubt. Get some rest Percy and don’t worry we will find him. The police are already involved and Interpol. I will get him back and safely.” The blonde sounded more confident than he was feeling.

By now both Morgana and Hunith had arrived and Arthur broke the news to them. “Now we have to wait, the police expect a ransom demand soon. Now I want you both to move in here, until we get Merlin back, for safety. The estate is now in complete lockdown, to late I know, but I can’t and won’t take any risks until we know what we are dealing with” He looked at Hunith and put a comforting hand on her shoulder “I can still feel him, he is alive I know he is.”

Hunith looked at Arthur and realised just how worried he was. She took him to one side and said quietly “They will be alright Arthur, Merlin is tougher than he looks and now he has a child to look after……”

Arthur’s head snapped round “You know?”

“Of course I know, he is my son. And no he didn’t tell me, but I am not a fool.” Hunith continued “I knew you would tell us when the time was right. But now you need to concentrate on getting them back.”

Arthur looked broken “I would if I knew how. What’s the point in having all my wealth if I cannot protect those I love?”

“Who would do such a thing? I understand one of the kidnappers was a trusted employee. Why would he get involved? Could he have been blackmailed? I understood he got on well with Merlin.” Hunith asked thoughtfully. “Maybe if we can work out why we can find where they are.” 

“You are a good woman Hunith, I have already got people looking into Mordred’s life, and he was screened before he came to work for me so we have some of it already. But he has been with us for over a year.” Arthur looked disgusted “In the end I suspect it is down to money. For now all we can do is wait for them to contact us.”


	20. Chapter 20

Far away Merlin had been transferred to a small plane and was on his way north, when he woke he was securely tied up. He was feeling very disorientated and woozy from the drugs he had ingested. As he looked around he saw Mordred sat opposite him. The other man was looking at Merlin with a strange look on his face.

Merlin tried to move and realised he was tied up “What?...” he asked puzzled at his state when a friend was nearby.

“Sorry Merlin it’s your own fault you shouldn’t have married Pendragon, then you wouldn’t have to suffer like this.” Mordred said as he continued to stare at Merlin “You see he has to pay for what he did and taking you is just the start.” Mordred got up and walked away and sat further forward in the plane leaving an even more puzzled Merlin behind.

Merlin started to struggle then looked out the window and realising he was in a plane stopped. What would be the point in getting out of his bonds when he couldn’t escape? He looked around to try and see who else was on board. But he could only see the backs of three people’s heads sat further forward. Then he heard a snort from behind and then a man moved and sat in the seat opposite.

“Not worked it out yet?” the stranger sneered “You see your alpha has pissed off to many people. It’s said he is besotted with you, so you see you’re the best way of getting back at him. Arthur Pendragon brought down by an omega.” the man chuckled “What will he do if we send back a battered and dead omega? Or maybe he will give over his fortune to get you back? We will have to see. I for one hope we send you back piece by piece.”

Merlin shivered at the man’s tone, then remembering the new life inside him and tried to control his fear. He would not have his alphas baby pick up on his terror. Babies could do that couldn’t they? How old did they have to be? All he knew is now he had more than himself to consider so he looked away and closed his eyes and tried to think.

The plane landed and Merlin’s legs were untied and he was forced to disembark. It was dark out but he could make out that he was on a small airfield, barely more than a field. Then he found his head put into a bag so he couldn’t see and he was forced into a car. After a drive he estimated at about half an hour he was forced to get out and was taken into a building and down some stairs. He could hear people talking and listened carefully, he was sure he recognised another voice. Then his hands were untied and the bag removed from his head he was made to sit on a chair and a paper was thrust into his hand by a man he had not seen before.  
“Hold it up” he ordered.

Merlin did as asked he clearly had no choice as there were three other man in the room, one took a photo and then Merlin was made to stand and he was pushed into a small room to one side. The room was about four foot by eight and was clearly normally used as a toilet as there was a washbasin and toilet up one end and a couple of blankets had been thrown on the floor at the other end. In the same corner was a chunk of bread and cheese. There was no window, he had just taken all that in when the light went out. Mordred’s voice came from the outside and told him.   
“You will be given food once a day, through a small flap at the bottom of the door, there is water in the taps and otherwise that’s it. At least until we hear from your alpha.”

Merlin heard footsteps and talking as the men walked away. Then the small strip of light went from around the door and he was in complete darkness. With great care he put out his hands and followed the wall around until he could feel the toilet, he carefully pulled down his trousers and sat down and passed urine, he wasn’t going to risk missing the pan, not if he had to live with the smell. Getting up he flushed it then feeling his way once more he found the basin and washed his hands before cupping his hands and drinking his full. 

Then once more he used his hands to find the far wall and sank down onto the floor. Finding the bread and cheese he forced himself to eat, for his baby’s sake if not his own. Remembering what he had been told he kept some for later. Wrapping himself into the blankets Merlin pulled his neckerchief up and smelled the comforting scent of his alpha and cried himself to sleep. The exhaustion and stress catching up with him.  
At the airfield Mordred cleaned the plane then drove off in the car that had been left for him. He went to the International airport where he caught a flight to Madrid where he was to meet up with his fiancé and they would fly on to a further destination and lie low, his part in the kidnap done. He had felt sorry for Merlin but at the same time he wanted to help punish the Alpha Prime and the money he had been promised from the ransom share out would allow his to start a new life with Kara. Eventually Merlin would be returned to the Alpha Prime and given time would get over his ordeal. 

Merlin woke later having no idea of how long he had slept. Picking up the bread he nibbled on it, now going dry it was not very nice but he made the effort.  
He got up occasionally and followed the wall round for exercise and drank at the basin each time he stopped. He hoped that he would soon hear from his alpha and be released.


	21. Chapter 21

At the house Arthur was going spare, he had contacted everyone he could think of and had every agency searching for word of Merlin. There was nothing for eight hours then Arthur received a phone call on his mobile with a picture of Merlin. The omega looked tired and bemused but seemed unharmed. There was no other instruction. 

Morgana looked at him “Why don’t they say what they want?”

“I don’t know but I would give everything I have to get Merlin back safely.” Arthur told her “We will just have to wait to hear.”

Hunith was distraught and couldn’t be comforted, she had lost her man and Will she could not lose Merlin it would kill her. Morgana and Gwen comforted her as they could. While Arthur continued to phone everyone he could. The M15 was involved as well as Interpol, they were trying to trace every helicopter flight and aircraft out of the UK. The helicopter used in the grab was found in a private airstrip in Oxford and no clues were found on board. They couldn’t even trace the owner. Due to Arthur’s wealth and influence even MI6 had got involved in the hunt.

Merlin had been missing for twenty four hours when the house door burst open and a very angry Gwaine rushed in, he had come out of seclusion to hear the news. “What the fuck happened!” he shouted at Arthur.

As he looked at his alpha prime and saw how distressed he was, Gwaine backed off slightly “It’s true.”

Arthur nodded “Yes, and they had inside help, if ever I get hold of Mordred he’s dead!”  
Leon stepped forward and filled Gwaine in on all they knew. The brunette cursed and swore, he had been the one to suggest Mordred had joined the inner circle as relief and felt duped and livid with himself. “The bastard would have known about my trackers.”

“It’s not your fault Gwaine we all thought he was a good un.” Percy said from where he was sitting. “Anyway it was me who let him knock me out.”

“It’s no one’s fault” Arthur sighed “Other than mine, he is my omega and I have failed him.”

Morgana snorted “Will you all stop it. It is the fault of the bastards who took him, you all did your best, and there are somethings you just have to accept. Just put your alpha egos to one side and lets just get Merlin back!”

Arthur reared on her “I would if I knew where the hell he was!!”

The days crept bay and it was six days before they had any leads and in all that time they received no further communication from the kidnappers, no ransom demand or anything else. Arthur had barely slept and was constantly on the phone trying to find any leads and push anyone he knew into joining the investigation. Everyone was getting worried about their Alpha Prime he looked awful, his clothes were creased and he only washed and changed when someone had had enough and pushed him into it. He had several days’ stubble where he hadn’t shaved and his eyes were bloodshot. Not only that, but his temper was getting unpredictable and his mood low. 

On the seventh day Elyan who was staying at the house to offer legal advice and liaison with the agencies involved spoke up “Everything that can be done is being done Arthur, the only new thing to come in is that I have just heard that Mordred was seeing an omega called Kara. She is an orphan, looking at her history her parents disappeared during the troubles with the gangs. There was some query that Uther may have been involved in their disappearance. The bodies were never found but they were declared dead by the courts on weight of evidence. Did he ever speak of her? Maybe that’s was his motive…vengeance for his omega.” 

Both Percy and Gwaine shook their heads and Gwaine added “He never spoke of her. I know he was hoping to settle but he never said he had found anyone.”

“Well it seems from interviews with her few friends that Mordred knew her as a child.” Elyan said thoughtfully.

“Bloody Uther, why does it all come back to him!?” Arthur said then looking at Hunith he asked “Did you know either of them?”

“No Arthur, just because Merlin’s father was killed at that time by Uther Pendragon doesn’t mean I know everyone else involved” Then the upset woman put her hand to her mouth “I’m sorry Arthur, you know I don’t blame you, I know you well enough now to know you are not to blame for your fathers sins.”

Arthur put his arms round his mother in law “I know Hunith, we are all under a lot of strain.”

Then the alpha prime turned to his men “Find this Kara I want to speak to her.”  
The men set off to find the omega in question. It didn’t take long to find out that Kara had disappeared about the same time as Mordred had abducted Merlin, but it was through this that they had their first real lead. Kara had booked onto a flight at Camelot airport for Madrid airport.

“Why Spain?” Arthur pondered “Unless of course that is where she was going to meet up with Mordred. Does that mean that’s where my omega is?”

Pellinore interrupted “It seemed she bought a one way ticket, so either she wasn’t planning on coming back or maybe she just didn’t know when. I spoke to the check in desk at the airport, and she had hardly any luggage with her, just her hand luggage to take on board. The ticket was only booked the day before.”

Arthur was pleased to get any clue as to where Merlin had been taken. “Order the plane ready we take off for Spain asap” he turned to Gwaine “you’re coming and Percy. Make sure you aren’t armed, I don’t want you arrested. I will contact the police, but there is no way I’m leaving it to them.” He looked at Elyan “We will keep in touch so stay available we may need you to contact the Spanish police.”

Morgana looked at her brother “Wouldn’t you be better leaving it to the authorities? We don’t even know that’s were Merlin is, it could just be that Mordred is fleeing after doing his part.”

Arthur turned on her in anger “He is my omega and I will do everything I can to get him back safely. To the authorities he is just another missing person! They don’t have the incentive I do to get him found and quickly.”

Morgana understood her brother’s pain and anger but was worried “Just be careful, at the moment you are not thinking clearly. We all want Merlin back..” 

“I want him safe and quickly he has already been gone a week, my omega is going to be scared and frightened. That won’t help. Being careful isn’t an option” Arthur snarled.

Leon spoke to his friend “Morgana’s right Arthur, let the police deal with Mordred, let them know what we have found out. If you leave for Spain now and Merlin isn’t there…..”

Arthur nodded reluctantly, he just wanted to do something, this waiting was killing him. 

Two hours later Arthur’s phone rang. The one that the kidnappers had contacted him on, and that he had kept free for just that reason. It was exactly a week since Merlin had been taken, it was a short film from the kidnappers. It showed a dirty and bedraggled Merlin sitting on a chair and being handed a newspaper, he clearly said something and hit the paper away. As he did so he was back handed with enough force to knock both him and the chair over. After being pulled back up Merlin touched his face before taking the newspaper and glaring at the screen. There was a voiceover on the tale that said ‘Your omega is alive and well at the moment, soon you will receive some information take heed.’

Arthur growled as he saw his lover being hit and swore loudly. The others looked at the screen to see if they could pick up any clues. Hunith was the only one to spot some information that Merlin appeared to be sending. 

“Arthur look at Merlin as he is sat back up! Watch his hands” Hunith was clearly excited “Merlin is using sign language he learnt it when he was a child for a boy at school who was deaf. I only know a bit but I swear that’s what he did.”

They all watched the film again and sure enough when they watched it Merlin’s gesture as he made a he touched his face seemed strange once pointed out. His lips also moved Arthur hugged Hunith “”Well spotted, you could be right.” With that he got up sign language on his phone. Merlin appeared to touch his chin with his hand in a partial fist with his index and middle finger extended. After searching and then watching the film again Arthur swore even more “UNCLE, he’s signing uncle and also mouthing it. Gaius wouldn’t be involved that’s for certain, Hunith does he have any more relatives?”

“None, perhaps one of yours?” Hunith suggested  
“My uncle? ……But why?”


	22. Chapter 22

“Arthur he has always been bitter that you inherited your mother’s wealth.” Leon pointed out “I wouldn’t have thought he would go this far but…”

“He has a house in Scotland” Arthur turned to Gwaine “Get the plane, as soon as it’s ready we fly there it’s our best clue.”  
Before they left Gwen came into the room with a case and handed it to Arthur “I have packed some clean clothes and wash kit, please while you are on the plane use it, if you find Omega Merlin he needs you to be strong for him. I have also packed some clothing for him.”

Arthur looked at his beta housekeeper “Not if we find him, when! Thank you Gwen you are right. I also want Lance to come with us. Merlin might need a beta if he has been held by alphas.” With that his voice broke. It was clear to everyone that Arthur feared his omega might have been hurt in some way. He looked at his men “Do you go armed?”

Gwaine smirked “We don’t need them boss, we are lethal weapons without. If they see us armed it might get nasty for Omega Merlin, besides we wouldn’t want to upset the police. I will put some in the car just in case, but only if we really need them, better we don’t carry”

Gwaine and Percy were permitted to carry arms, but in a very limited set of circumstances. On the estate, and when they were acting with the police in the area Arthur was the Alpha Prime off, as when Will and Merlin had been taken the first time.

With that the group left, now convinced that Merlin was in Scotland. As well as the bodyguards Leon went to support his brother in law and try to act as a voice of reason if required. He knew that both Gwaine and Percy were feeling guilty, and might not provide the buffer Arthur might need if his temper and anxiety made him lose reason. Lance would also help calm things down. There was no more chat as the men headed out with a more optimistic mood. The plane soon landed in a small airfield only an hour away from the De Bois house. 

Back in his small room Merlin was vomiting for the second morning in a row, he cursed the fact bitterly and wandered just how long he could keep his pregnancy a secret. He wasn’t sure what difference it would make to his treatment, but didn’t want to take the risk of finding out. He found he was very protective of the child growing within him and swore to protect it at all costs. The door burst open and as the light flooded in Merlin closed his eyes at the burst of light, being in the dark most of the time it hurt when the door opened. And he was dragged out to have another photo taken.

Agravaine De Bois made no attempt to hide his identity this time, which was surely not good news. The smarmy man pushed Merlin into a chair and handed Merlin a newspaper saying “It’s a week I think we need to remind my nephew of his responsibilities don’t you? A short film perhaps.”

Merlin thrust the paper away angrily “How can you do this to your own family!”

He was unprepared for the backhander that came with such force it made him tilt back and both he and the chair went over. “Keep your place omega!” Agravaine snarled. 

One of the other men pulled Merlin upright and the paper was pushed towards him. Merlin made a quick decision and hoped his mother saw the film as he raised his hand as if to check his face, mouthing a word at the same time. He knew if his mother saw it she might not know what he was saying, but would realise he was trying to communicate. He saw no other way to assist in his rescue. It was clear he would not get the opportunity to escape. Then he took the paper and scowled. 

He was soon thrown back into his small room, it was a couple of hours later when the door opened once more.

“Well, well, what have we here then, do we have two hostages in place of one? I hear you have been sick. Are you carrying Pendragons whelp?” the voice sounded frighteningly familiar. It was the second voice he recognised. Not only was Mordred and Agravaine De Bois were involved but now this. Merlin had been rinsing more of the dried blood out his month when steps came closer and a hand reached round and pulled him upright. He was pulled round to face his new tormentor.

Merlin immediately recognised Valliant and his eyes went as round as saucers, this could not be a good thing. But he had found that in a strange way his captivity had helped him find courage, or maybe it was the thought of his baby. He was for the first time in his life not only responsible for himself, as much as his captors would allow, but he was also responsible for another living being. He also had something else to live for…. His alpha. The thought of Arthur and the love they had found buoyed him up when he was at his lowest. The scent had all but disappeared from his neckerchief, but if he touched the mark on his neck it kept him grounded.

“I thought you were in prison?” Merlin said his voice steadier than he expected it to be.

“They couldn’t keep me in, now I have come to finish what I started, no one takes what is mine!” Valliant leered as he grabbed the top of Merlin’s shirt and ripped it open before placing his hands on Merlin’s abdomen. Making the omega flinch. “Not far gone are you? I wonder what Pendragon will do when he finds his precious heir is no more and he knows what happened to you, just because he wasn’t good enough to protect what was his?” Valliant let the words sink in. “You didn’t think you were going to get out of here in one piece did you? You see Agravaine wants you dead and he wants his nephew destroyed, and me I want what is my due so we make a good team. Everyone in our group has a beef against your alpha. So you see I’m sorry but you won’t get out of here in one piece.” The man bragged as he backed Merlin into the wall as the slight omega tried to more away and stop the alpha touching him.

“Leave me alone!” Merlin said defiantly “You have no right to touch me”

Valliant sneered as he grabbed Merlin’s wrist and started to pull the terrified omega out of the small room.


	23. Chapter 23

On the plane Arthur did as Gwen had asked and washed, shaved and changed before he sat with his men and went through their plan. The beta had given Arthur more casual clothes to wear, a pair of slacks and a polo shirt. But it would make moving around easy. As for the clothes she had packed for Merlin the alpha couldn’t help but hold them to his face and inhale the faint trace of his omegas scent. It made his heart clench with grief as he realised what stress his omega must be going through, but knowing his uncle he didn’t think for one moment that Merlin would be treated well. His uncle he knew was an underhand and vindictive man.

Pulling himself together Arthur started to think through what would be needed to be done if they hoped to get back Merlin in the shortest and safest time possible. He knew his uncles house well, so hoped to be able to locate his omega quickly. Although Agravaine called it an estate it was little more than a Manor house set in about ten acres of land with one small staff house. The gate would provide no barrier to Arthur and his men.

The plane landed and there was a hired car waiting. Percy would drive, they all pilled in and set off down narrow winding roads across the open countryside. Agravaine’s home was in a remote area of Scotland. It was now late afternoon. As they got closer Arthur began to sense his omega, the feeling was one of anxiety and loneliness. The Arthur almost bend double as he felt a wave of terror and a sense of fear and hopelessness. His omega clearly felt as if his life was in danger. Gasping out he told Percy to put his foot down “Something bad is happening. I don’t care what you have to do get us there!”

Percy had never driven do fast as he did, he could feel the terror coming off the alpha prime and wondered what was happening to the gentle omega. He hadn’t realised just how strong the link was between alphas and omegas, until he had found Sefa. But Arthur and Merlin were true mates so the link would be more intense. They reached the house and Arthur sprang out of the car before it had even stopped. He followed the link without stopping. Gwaine and Percy followed at an equal pace. Leon and Lance followed as quickly as they could. 

As they burst into the Manor House and straight into the lounge, it was decorated in a very luxurious style. Agravaine lounging on a large sofa but stood up putting his glass of wine down as he did so. He looked shocked and fear crossed his face bit he quickly recovered. “Arthur this is a surprise, what brings you here? Please can I get you something?” then he looked at the alpha primes face “I heard about your omega have you found him?”

Arthur snarled hardly able to stop himself launching himself at his uncle “You tell me? Where is he?”

Agravaine schooled his expression “How would I know? Please Arthur you look distraught please calm down. This has clearly upset you.”

Arthur strode purposely across to stand directly in front of his uncle and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer so there was hardly any space between them “Tell me where my omega is, or I will rip you apart.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Arthur we are family, why would I have any idea about Merlin’s disappearance?” Agravaine was panicking, how did Arthur find out, and how could he bluff his way out of this. He couldn’t met Arthur’s piercing gaze and found his eyes going to the door that led down to the cellar. 

Arthur pushed his uncle into Percy’s muscular arms “Don’t let him move” then he moved quickly to the door, he stopped and turned “Is anyone with him?”

Agravaine kept silent until Percy twisted his arm up his back hard enough to lift the guilty man up on his toes “Yes” he gasped. Hoping that Valliant would hear Arthur going down the stair case and take action, they would need to use the omega to get out of this.

Arthur smirked “Wrong answer”

With that he opened the door and with Gwaine started to descend making sure they were a silent as they could be. As they reached the door at the bottom of the stairs they could hear a voice. It sounded familiar, Arthur stopped and listened. All he wanted to do was barge in and rescue Merlin but he knew he had to be careful. Gwaine placed a hand on his friends arm and whispered “That sounds like Valliant!”

Arthur frowned but nodded his agreement. Listening again they heard all they needed to. “Get out here you bitch, fighting will do you no good.”

Then Arthur heard a voice he had dreaded never hearing again “Get off me”  
There was a thud and Valliant’s voice shouted “You bitch I’ll make you pay for that.”  
With that Arthur opened the door as quietly as he could and looked inside to see the room empty but an open door. Quickly and silently Arthur walked to the door just in time to see Valliant thrown a punch at Merlin’s abdomen, the slight omega twisted at the last moment and the blow caught him hard in his flank. Then the alpha sensed Arthur’s presents and grabbed Merlin holding him in front of him as a shield. Merlin was bare chested and Arthur could see several bruises as well as the fact that his omega had clearly lost weight. He also had a bruise on his face where he had been hit earlier and a nasty red mark on his flank. His omega looked stunned and about to collapse. 

Valliant sneered and with his right arm he had drawn his gun and held it to Merlin’s head. His left arm was round the omegas waist and in a clear sign of power to the other Alpha. Touching not only his omega but the slight swell of his pregnancy. “Now back off” he sneered “Unless of course you want your omega and child dead. Oh and tell your thug outside to keep his hands up”

Arthur had no choice, he had failed his omega once more. He held up his hands “Gwaine keep your hands up and clear, don’t do anything” with that Arthur went to back out of the small space, fighting to keep his temper as he did so, he vowed that Valliant would pay with his life for what he was doing. No matter how long or took or how much it cost.

Merlin looked at Arthur and he knew that his alpha would do nothing to endanger him and he made up his mind to make sure nothing happened to the alpha just because he had been stupid enough to get kidnapped. He had no illusions that his captive would let him go alive, no matter what happened. As they stepped into the main room he saw Gwaine stood back by the wall, as Arthur backed up next to his bodyguard. Valliant spoke once more “How many upstairs?”

“Three” Arthur spat out, knowing he had no choice, he was now a good twelve foot from Merlin and his captor.

“Get them down here” he was instructed.

Arthur looked like he was going to refuse until he saw the look in Valliant’s eyes and the hand round Merlin’s waist grip tighten “Don’t! Unless you want your pretty boy here to suffer, I can do more than shoot him you know” with that he opened his hand and grabbed a handful of flesh digging his fingers into the pregnant omegas abdomen. Merlin gasped in pain. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Arthur pleaded “He has done nothing to you!”

“Then why was I in prison?” came the reply. “Now call them!”

Arthur did as he was ordered. Merlin’s eyes watered but he had no intention of endangering anyone else. With a desperation he had no idea he had, Merlin acted. He lifted his foot and brought it down with full force on Valliant’s foot. At the same time twisting away. He nearly made it but was grabbed and swung round into Valliant’s arms until they were face to face. The gun now between them. He could feel it and went to grab it.

When Merlin lifted his foot both Gwaine and Arthur saw him and poised themselves. Arthur leapt forward, with Gwaine following, but Merlin was already back in a tight arm hold.   
“Merlin!” Arthur called as they heard the gun go off. Valliant smiled over Merlin’s shoulder before both men crumpled to the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

At the same time as the men fell Percy entered the room followed by armed police who had arrived. Arthur moved forward in shock, he couldn’t have lost Merlin. He went to move Valliant’s body, which had landed on top of the omega. Gwaine and Percy ran to help. Valliant’ chest was covered in blood. Hardly daring to look Arthur saw Merlin bare chest was also covered in blood, a wound clear to see. His heart missed a beat as he went to gather Merlin up into his arms, but he was stopped by Gwaine who was almost as shocked. 

“No Arthur” no thought of using the normal Princess, not now. “We need to check first, you might make things worse.” Gwaine prayed things weren’t worse the other alternative just can’t be contemplated. It couldn’t be. Leaning across the alpha prime Gwaine went to feel for a pulse.

“Get your hands away from him!” snared Arthur. Merlin was HIS OMEGA and no one must touch him. Arthur was now in shock.

Gwaine removed his hand “Alpha Prime we need to check” he said gently.

Arthur looked up and glared at them all, holding his body over his omega in a protective mode. Arthur was clearly not in a place he could be reached. Lance moved forward and gestured for the alphas to move back. As a beta he might be able to help. Gwaine turned reluctantly to check Valliant.  
“He’s dead” said one of the policemen.  
“Good” Gwaine said with satisfaction as he looked at the body. 

“Alpha Prime, it is Lance, please can I touch Omega Merlin, as he needs help” Lance slowly lowered his hand to Merlin’s neck, to feel the carotid pulse. A wave of relief nearly overtakes him “Arthur there is a pulse! He’s alive”

With that the alpha policeman who had also kept back called for the paramedics to attend. They had come with them when they received the call from Arthur when the plane landed. Arthur looked up and allowed them to approach, both were betas. With a broken voice he said “Save him please”.

With practiced movements the paramedics quickly started to check Merlin. An oxygen mask is put over Merlin’s face and a venflon (needle) placed in his arm and fluid started. Arthur refused to move staying by Merlin’s head. The betas knew better than to try to make him.

One of the paramedics asked “Is he allergic to anything or has he any medical conditions?”

Arthur looks up from Merlin for the first time. “He’s pregnant, nothing else” he receives a nod as the men continue to work.

Behind them the police are checking the room and interviewing the rest of the group. Gwaine shocked to hear Merlin was pregnant and demanded to know if Agravaine has been arrested. “Yes Sir he has, we found him running away when we got here”

Arthur heard “I’ll kill him!” he snarls going to get up.

“I know you are upset Mr Pendragon but that’s not going to happen” the policeman adds “I am Inspector Bayard, we will make sure he is dealt with. Concentrate on your husband, once he is in hospital we will need to interview you, but you are free to go with him now.”

At the mention of Merlin Arthur focus changed once more. A carrying chair had been brought to Merlin’s side and he was carefully placed on it. As he was being strapped in the paramedic turned to Bayard, who he clearly knew, “Gunshot wound to the abdomen. It looks like the other man took the full force. But Omega Merlin has lost a lot of blood and we will blue light him.”

Leon put his hand on his brother in laws shoulder talking for the first time “He’s a fighter Arthur” Leon wasn’t shocked to hear Merlin was pregnant as his wife had shared her suspicions. 

As they moved towards the stairs Arthur followed. The paramedics carried Merlin up the chair upstairs and then loaded him onto the waiting gurney. With Arthur following they were soon on their way with a police escort leaving the rest behind.

Gwaine turned to Bayard “We need to be with him, we are his bodyguards”

“He has a police escort, we need you here. Now have you seen this Mordred since you arrived?”

Gwaine told him that as far as they knew Mordred had left the country. It took a further hour before Arthur’s men were allowed to leave. They left as quickly as they could for the local hospital. All worried sick as to what they would find. By now Leon had phoned Gaius and informed him asking him if he could fly to Scotland and to get Morgana to arrange urgent transport using private means. He knew Arthur would want the specialist there. He also asked that Hunith fly up with Gwen for support. Morgana was staying behind to look after her son Galahad, otherwise she would have flown up.


	25. Chapter 25

Once at the hospital Arthur was pried away from Merlin so the omega could be assessed. Arthur refused to leave the room and hovered until the surgeon, who introduced herself as Ms Annis, insisted he leave. “We are taking your omega to the theatre to sort him out. You may see him briefly but we need to get started on his treatment.”  
Arthur looked at the man in horror “He will be alright won’t he? I can’t lose him please…”

The surgeon looked at Arthur “We will do our best, I can’t promise anything.”

Arthur went to Merlin’s side and kissed his forehead. Then he looked at the surgeon once more “If it is Merlin or the child save my husband.” he said brokenly, not wanting to loose either.

“We hope that you keep both Mr Pendragon, there is every chance, although we cannot promise.”   
It was a long wait, two hours later Gaius, Hunith and Gwen arrived. And sat with the Alpha Prime. Even Gaius got no information from the staff. Arthur was pacing back and forth not allowing anyone near him. But the minute the door opened he stopped and turned it was the surgeon.   
Ms Annis didn’t get chance to speak before Arthur was stood in front of her “How is he?” his voice full of anguish.  
The surgeon took Arthur’s arm and made him sit down, then looking at the others asked “Do you wish to speak in private?”  
“No, this is my family.” The blonde said “Hunith is Merlin’s mother and Gaius is also an omega specialist and Merlin’s doctor.”  
The surgeon nodded. “Your husband has survived the surgery, he is very weak and not out of the woods yet. He lost a lot of blood and although the wound looked extensive most of the force was directed away from him. However he is malnourished and dehydrated to some degree, this isn’t helping him so we are going to feed him direct into his veins, this will also allow this stomach that was damaged to recover. All in all he was very lucky, he did need a skin graft to cover the wound and that was taken from his leg. He is a very brave man, the police explained his injuries.”  
“The baby?” Arthur gulped out.  
Annis smiled “Hard to tell as he is so soon in his pregnancy but we are sure the pregnancy has been maintained, he will need a scan at six weeks to check but our obstetrician is happy enough. He will also need very careful monitoring throughout.”  
Arthur sagged like a puppet with his strings cut. He managed to whisper “Can I see him?”  
“You may but only you for now. It will take a while to get him settled but I will came and collect you. He has lots of attached wires and tubes and is very sleepy.” Annis told the alpha. “He is young and should recover, I know you are anxious but please listen to the staff and leave when asked. It is for your omega’s wellbeing.”  
Arthur nodded knowing he had no choice no matter what his instincts told him. Waiting was agony but everyone was very supportive and Hunith told him rooms had been arranged at a nearby hotel by Morgana before they had left   
“She said they would have food waiting whatever time we get there. You must look after yourself Arthur Merlin and the baby will need you after this.” Hunith was shocked and upset but knew Arthur would be even more so with the bond he shared with her son.  
Annis returned and took the Alpha Prime to see his husband. She sat him down and the prime held the hand nearest him, kissing it gently.  
Annis spoke calmly but firmly “He has lost a lot of blood, hence the transfusion. The drips in his arm are for fluid and also nutrition. We can’t feed him via his stomach as it suffered some damage and needs to have a rest to repair. He is also receiving some painkillers intravenously as well and antibiotics. The catheter is self-explanatory. You may spend half an hour with him then you need to go and eat and sleep. You may return at nine in the morning. All being well his mother can see him as well. I will also liaise with Gaius who I already know.” Annis gave his shoulder a squeeze of comfort. “Look after yourself for him. We can do the rest.”  
Arthur stayed the full half an hour, all the time he was there Merlin didn’t rouse. It was with a heavy heart that the blonde left his husbands side. Kissing his hand once more as his mouth was covered with an oxygen mask.   
Looking at the nurse “If he wakes please tell him I was here and will be back as soon as I am allowed. You have my phone number?”  
“We do Mr Pendragon, and don’t worry we will phone of anything changes.” She promised. After he had left he realised he had forgotten her name even though he had been introduced.  
It was a sad and exhausted group that left the hospital. Gwaine and Percy also left at the same time as Merlin had a police guard until they were sure everyone had been apprehended. They had wanted to stay but even Arthur could see they were exhausted and he was satisfied as he could be that his husband was safe. After all the ward was locked and Merlin would never be alone. Leon rang Morgana as soon as he could and informed her of what had happened. As soon as they had all forced food and drink into them they went to bed. Arthur had been given a sedative to help him sleep but he still had a restless night.   
As soon as he was awake Arthur showered and dressed ready to go to the hospital. Still fuzzy from his drugged sleep he went to make himself some coffee, only to find Gwaine already in the lounge area by the kettle.  
“Morning Princess, I didn’t think it would be long before you were about.”  
Arthur held out his hand for the coffee the bodyguard was giving him. “Everyone else asleep?” he asked  
All but Percy who is checking the car and Gaius who left for the hospital wanting to speak to the surgeon before she started. He said he would be back soon and fill you in.” Gwaine informed him. Then looking over Arthurs shoulder he smiled “Morning Hunith what a tea or coffee?”  
“Tea please milk no sugar” came the reply “How did you sleep Arthur?” Hunith had over the time she had got to know him had mellowed and now thought of him as a second son, she could see how right he was for her son and how much he cared.  
Arthur turned and gave a weak supportive smile. “A drugged one. Not sure I would have otherwise.” He admitted. “And you?”  
“Much the same” she took her tea “Thank you Gwaine, you are a good lad.”  
It was lucky they were all in the same suite at the hotel thanks to Morgana. With that the door opened and Gaius walked in. Arthur turned immediately “Well” he demanded  
Hunith smacked his arm “Now Arthur give the poor man chance to get in.”  
Gwaine handed the doctor his Earl Grey. Gaius took it and sat down. Before he spoke he took a few sips of his drink. “I didn’t get to see Merlin but I did speak to Annis. Merlin has had a very good night. The damage sustained was far less than it first appeared, or indeed could have occurred. Although he has needed skin grafts and some repairs to his stomach wall. He was in the dark mostly of the time and the nurses have said he woke briefly and although they didn’t put the lights on other than dimly he hated being in the dark, even though the light hurt his eyes. It seems he had access to water he was helping himself from a tap but had nothing but his hands to drink from. But food was very limited and poor quality. This will make healing more difficult. His pregnancy continues and it is hoped no long term problems will result. But time will tell. Psychological damage we have yet to ascertain, the next few days will help the medical teams access this.” Gaius looked at Arthur with sympathy. “I suspect you realised he was beaten and he did spend the days captured in isolation mainly and in cramped conditions as well you know. Not at all ideal in any circumstances, his pregnancy only made it worse. But on the positive side he is a tough young man, and with your help I have confidence he will make a full recovery in time.”   
“Can I see him?” Arthur asked.  
“Yes of course. If you get there for 9 am and Hunith can go as well. Might I suggest you take something with your scent again as you won’t be able to stay all the time and it will help him” Gaius looked at this niece. “I am sorry my dear but visiting is very limited at the moment. You can visit for half an hour a day at the moment. Arthur you can visit during the day when treatment is not being given but only until seven pm.”  
“When can he come home?” Hunith asked  
“Not for at least six days at the earliest and even then he will need a lot of care. I have told Annis I will be with him on discharge otherwise they would keep him for much longer.” Gaius was clearly as upset as them about what happened. Looking at Arthur he suggested “We will need to get a nurse to help. I have just the person in mind if I might contact her. It would be a private arrangement and not paid for by the state.”  
“Do whatever he needs cost no object. But can this person be trusted?” Arthur asked “How well do you know her?”  
“As well as I know Merlin.” Gaius said bluntly. “I would not put my great nephew in any harm. She is an omega who lost her Alpha in an accident. She loved him dearly and has no wish to re-mate and is dedicating her life to help others. And before you ask the death of her husband has resulted in a cessation of her heats, this often happens with very close bondings. She is happy for her clients to know this so I am breaking no confidence in telling you.”  
Arthur wasn’t surprised that Gaius knew such people due to his speciality in the medical profession.   
“I accept your recommendation but she will need to meet Merlin to make sure they get on well.” The alpha prime pointed out. “If they are to spend time together it would be best for them to be able to tolerate each other.”  
Gaius smiled “Your husband gets on with everyone.”   
Arthur had no answer to that. Enough time had passed for Arthur and Hunith to set off for the hospital. They found Merlin still asleep but looking less pale. The surgeon took them to one side and sat them down. “I suspect you have spoken to Gaius.”  
“We have, thank you for all you have done for him. I will never be able to repay you.” Arthur told the surgeon. “Is Merlin strong enough to carry the baby? I don’t……can’t have his life in any risk.” It was a hard question to ask but one he needed to.  
Hunith look at her son in law. “He would want to keep it Arthur.”  
Arthur looked sad “I know but he is more important”  
Annis looked at Arthur “You are a good man, many wouldn’t lose a child if they could stop it. But you can have both, it will mean lots of rest for Merlin, but as far as we can tell nothing will stop him carrying to term. In all honesty he will need rest even if he lost the baby he has been through so much. The child might well give him the reason to get better. Gaius has told me he can be stubborn so coax him don’t order him, hard for an alpha I know.” She grinned as she said it taking the sting out the words. “Remember he is young for his first pregnancy but hopefully it will be one of many.”  
“Can I go to him?” Arthur was keen to be as close as he could.  
Hunith also wanted to be near her son.  
“Go on but remember half an hour for Mrs Emrys and you must leave at seven and also any time the nurses ask you to.”  
With a chair placed either side of the sleeping man so both his husband and mother could be close. Arthur picked up the hand nearest him taking extreme care not to dislodge the tube going into his wrist. Hunith had the other hand free of any attachments.


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue  
It was in fact ten days before the hospital would allow the omega to be discharged. Ten days that Arthur felt had put years on him. He stayed with his husband as much as possible in the first instance and once Merlin was moved out of Intensive care he stayed all the time. The extended stay meant Merlin had got used to light once more and was mobile with help. He had also met the nurse who was to live in once he was home. Mithian fitted in well and soon formed a close friendship with Merlin. One that would result in a lifelong friendship.   
Once home Arthur and Hunith had the hard job of making Merlin rest. He was allowed up out of bed for an hour in the morning and then again in the afternoon. But he hated being fussed over. But as his pregnancy progressed he became more excited about the prospect of having a child to care for. Even if he was having problems stopping Arthur from constantly coming home with gifts for both mother and baby. Not that Arthur strayed far from Merlin’s side. Going into work only when he absolutely had to. Also to attend the court case, Arthur had made sure Merlin didn’t have to testify. The man had confessed all once faced with a very angry Alpha Prime. As a Prime Arthur was allowed to see the prisoner and with the prospect of facing Arthur without anyone else there had been enough for him to confess. The trail was short with a life sentence as a result. Mordred and Kara were traced and Mordred was given a five year sentence as Merlin had asked for clemency. After all he had considered Mordred a friend. Arthur felt that should make the sentence longer but after pressure from Merlin agreed. As long as the couple kept well away from them in the future. All the rest also got short custodial sentences as it was felt that with Valliant dead and Agraviane locked up for life there was no further threat to Merlin. The death sentence he could have received was commuted as Merlin couldn’t cope with the idea of someone dying due to him. Arthur couldn’t make him see it would not be his fault.   
Merlin was safely delivered of a son and after that the family spent half the time at home and the rest on the island.   
………………….  
A follow up might follow but this has spent too long on my computer and needs to be read.


End file.
